


Les chroniques des Ombres du Vent

by EnoriElfe



Series: Les Chroniques de Kahje [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Asari Characters, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Original Character(s), Salarians, Space Opera, Spaceships, Turians, drells
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnoriElfe/pseuds/EnoriElfe
Summary: Après avoir quitté Kahje, Kahal se retrouve enrôlée dans la milice qui protège les colonies de Chalkhos contre les cartels de sable rouge.- Background story de mon personnage de Mass Effect en jdr sur table :) sera suivi des résumés de parties.
Series: Les Chroniques de Kahje [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716745





	1. Une nouvelle famille

Il n’y avait rien, rien que le silence à cette heure creuse sur le SS Liberator. Le plus gros de l’équipage était endormi, ne laissant que le personnel strictement nécessaire. Kahal n’était pas encore habituée à la vie dans l’espace. C’était la première fois qu’elle vivait plus de quelques jours sur un vaisseau spatiale et malgré les mois qui passaient elle avait du mal à prendre le rythme étrange des roulements. Elle s’avança vers la cabine de pilotage, la porte s’ouvrit sur deux turiens qui parlaient à voix basse, respectant le sommeil de leurs coéquipiers. Le Liberator était une toute petite frégate, on avait vite fait de se déranger les uns les autres. 

Le turien mâle se tourna vers elle, un sourire illuminant ses yeux, écartant légèrement les mandibules qui encadrait sa bouche. La femme, elle, ne se tourna même pas pour regarder qui venait d’entrer et roula des yeux devant son écran de pilotage.

\- « Kahal. » l’accueillit-elle  
\- « Velena, Commandant Pantios. » salua la Drell en toute décontraction.  
Elle s’avança suffisamment pour que la porte automatique se referme derrière elle et regarda la galaxie défiler quelques instants.  
\- « Vous en avez fini avec le rapport de la dernière mission, Thirat ? » questionna le commandant.  
\- « Chef, oui, chef » déclara Kahal avec un sourire un peu canaille. 

Le Commandant Caelem Pantios, bien qu’il n’était plus dans l’armée turienne depuis plusieurs années, avait conservé cet air et ce ton que les gens ayant réellement pris du plaisir à l’ordre imposé par cette institution. Il ne tenait cependant jamais rigueur à Kahal de sa manie de se moquer gentiment de sa droiture.

\- « Le voici. » Elle lui tendit un datapad, qu’il activa pour en consulter le contenu.

Velena releva la tête vers la Drell et lui offrit un sourire amusé. Elles savaient toutes deux ce qui allait suivre. Pantios allait se retirer dans sa cabine pour envoyer son rapport à la hiérarchie des Ombres du Vent et probablement rester bloqué sur les préparations des prochaines opérations pour plusieurs heures. 

Avant de laisser les deux femmes cependant, il posa une main affectueuse sur la tête de la tête de Kahal en murmurant « excellent travail ». Puis il passa la porte avec un sourire et disparut lorsque celle-ci se referma. Avec un soupir satisfait, Kahal se laissa tomber sur la chaise du co-pilote. 

\- « Il t’aime bien, tu sais. »  
\- « Oui. » gloussa Kahal avec un sourire pour la turienne. « Il pense que je suis insolente mais je crois qu’il trouve ça amusant. »  
\- « C’est plus que ça crois moi. Je travaille avec lui depuis cinq ans et je ne l’ai jamais vu autant sourire pour quelqu’un. »  
\- « Il me voit surement comme un genre de petite sœur mal élevée. Tant mieux si ça égaie ses journées. » dit Kahal avec un éclat de rire aussi bas qu’elle en était capable pour ne réveiller personne.  
\- « Tu crois ? moi je dirais qu’il aimerais probablement ne pas être ton officier supérieur. »  
\- « Qu’est ce que tu racontes ? »  
\- « Juste…. Qu’il m’a demandé la semaine dernière si je pensais que les Ombres séparaient les membres des équipes qui se permettraient de fraterniser et… je doute qu’il demandait ça pour moi. » dit la turienne avec un air beaucoup trop fier d’elle.  
\- « Quoi ? mais… »  
\- « Mais quoi ? allez, j’ai vu comment tu le regardes, je suis sûre que tu ne dirais pas non s’il finissait par trouver le courage de t’inviter à diner. »  
\- « C’est pas tellement ce qui m’inquiète dans l’idée de sortir avec un Turien ! » chuchota Kahal en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne sais même pas si c’est ….. est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point les Drells sont fragiles à côtés de vous ? »

Velena était secouée d’un fou rire silencieux, elle ne parvenait pas à lui répondre. D’ordinaire les deux femmes s’entendaient et s’amusaient bien ensemble. Il était de toute façon difficile de ne pas s’entendre avec Velena, la jeune femme était intelligente, drôle, elle avait de la répartie mais n’était cassante que lorsque les gens autour d’elle manquait de bon sens. Elle savait toujours comment offrir une critique sans blesser, poser une question indiscrète sans scandaliser personne et refusait d’entendre qu’on ne voulait pas lui parler de ses tracas. En un sens elle était un peu à la fois la meilleure amie et la maman de la bande. 

\- « Oh écoute, si les turiens peuvent faire ce genre de chose avec les Asari, je suis persuadée que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème… à moins que chez vous …. Attends…. Rassure moi …. Les Drells ne se reproduisent pas comme les Galariens ??? » demanda-t-elle, faisant semblant de se trouvée effarée par l’idée.  
\- « Oh cesse de faire l’idiote ! » la supplia Kahal, déclenchant un nouveau fou rire chez la dextro-aminée. « … Mais… tu crois vraiment… »  
\- « Peut-être que tu devrais l’aider un peu et aller lui proposer d’aller dîner la prochaine fois qu’on rentre de patrouille. S’il te dit non c’est moi qui t’invites pour te consoler. »

Kahal lui asséna un coup de poing juste assez fort pour éviter de ses blesser elle-même sur les plaques qui couvraient les bras de la pilote. 

\- « Tu te moques de moi pour que je me prenne un râteau par le commandant et pouvoir en rire ensuite… je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau, Vel’. »  
\- « Fais comme tu veux. Tu voulais quitter Kahje pour vivre une vie plus intéressante, une romance inter-espèce c’est pas assez intéressant pour toi ? »  
\- « C’est toujours mon Commandant ! »  
\- « Il te plait, tu lui plais, c’est pas l’armée ici. Vis ta meilleure vie. Et puis honnêtement, ça lui ferait pas de mal de se détendre un peu… Aïe !! arrête ! tu vas nous faire dévier de notre trajectoire !! ahah !! Kahal !! »

La drell avait attrapé une bouteille d’eau qui trainait par là et assénait à présent des coups à sa co-équipière afin de la faire taire. La porte s’ouvrit sur un galarien à la peau violette constellée de petites tâches sombres qui lui donnait l’air d’avoir des tâches de rousseur. Il s’arrêta pour les regarder et leva l’équivalent d’un sourcil en les regardant se chamailler. 

\- « Est-ce que je dois vous faire parler de vos sentiments jusqu’à ce que vous vous excusiez l’une à l’autre et que tout rentre dans l’ordre ? »  
\- « Merci Erson, mais j’ai pleinement exprimé ma frustration. »  
\- « C’est dommage que d’autres n’aient pas cette cha…. Aïe ! » gloussa Velena avant de prendre un autre coup de bouteille.  
\- « Erson ! fais la taire !! » gémit Kahal.

Le galarien s’approcha d’elle, attrapa la drell en pinçant la peau de sa joue, la turienne par l’arrière de sa mandibule et tira, déclenchant deux gémissements de douleur.

\- « Parlez-vous comme des adultes ! »  
\- « J’aimerais que tu cesses de plaisanter à propos de Pantios et moi en couple, c’est blessant de t’entendre prendre ça à la légère. Je l’admire beaucoup et j’ai l’impression que tu essaies de créer un malaise entre lui et moi en m’envoyant lui faire du rentre dedans…. » déclara très vite la native de Kahje, sachant que plus vite elle obéirait, plus vite elle serait libérée. 

Et Erson relâcha sa joue immédiatement, maintenant sa prise sur la mandibule dans sa main gauche en attendant que leur pilote face de même.

\- « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te donner l’impression que je me moquais de toi. Je ne suis pas la seule à penser que vous feriez un couple adorable et je suis sûre qu’il s’imagine rendre service à tout le monde en n’osant rien te demander alors j’espérais simplement que tu sois plus courageuse que lui…. »

Le galarien la relâcha aussi et soupira en regardant les deux filles se frotter les joues d’un air boudeur. 

\- « Sérieusement, vous vous battez pour ça ? »  
\- « Dis lui qu’il faut qu’elle bouscule un peu Calem ! Ce serait bon pour lui ! »  
\- « Je pense, qu’il serait bon pour toi que tu ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regardes pas et que si Kahal veut sortir avec notre Commandant, elle est assez grande pour lui faire des avances toute seule. On arrive quand ? »  
\- « Dans quatre heures » marmonna Velena d’un air un peu grincheux. 

Kahal se tourna vers Erson et forma silencieusement le mot « merci » sur ses lèvres. Le galarien lui offrit un sourire et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Après quelques moments de calme, elle annonça qu’elle allait préparer son matériel pour leur assignement. Sur le chemin de la soute elle passa devant la porte des quartiers de Pantios et s’arrêta un instant…. Avant de reprendre son chemin en secouant la tête. Velena avait parfois tendance à exagérer les choses. Le fait que Pantios apprécie sa compagnie de signifiait probablement que ça. Et puis… les relations amoureuses étaient suffisamment compliquées comme ça entre membre d’une même espèce… il n’y avait aucun besoin de rendre les choses encore plus difficiles… N’est-ce pas ?


	2. A notre place

Il y avait des missions comme ça où quoi qu’on fasse, de toute façon des forces supérieures se mettaient sur votre chemin. Que ce soit la Déesse d’Imora, les Esprits de Caelem ou bien les divinités Drell de Kahal… Ce jour là les voyait rentrer au Libérateur couvert de boue malodorante, de sang, et de…. En fait Kahal ne voulait pas savoir à quoi correspondait les grumeaux qui s’étaient formés dans la mixture qui recouvrait son armure. Une mémoire eidétique était parfois une malédiction, si elle découvrait de quoi il s’agissait elle se souviendrait du dégoût que cela allait engendrer toute sa vie. 

On aurait pu penser qu’une prise d’assaut de base d’opération sur Selvos, à l’abri dans un véhicule terrestre blindé aurait dû être légèrement plus…. Propre. Mais c’était sans compté sur le fait que la base n’était finalement pas une base de stockage de sable rouge mais une opération minière clandestine entourée par des marais toxiques et puants, que la base en question était relativement bancale, que l’opération minière n’était pas menée par des professionnels et qu’ils avaient failli finir enterrés vivants dans la boue et les gravats après avoir essuyé quelques coups de feux. 

Le Commandant Pantios fit avancer les trois prisonniers qu’ils avaient réussi à capturer malgré tout jusqu’à la soute, un air de profond mécontentement sur son visage recouvert de plaques. Velena faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire depuis le cockpit, non pas pour épargner les sentiments de son équipe mais parce que respirer pouvait s’avérer dangereux pour le contenu de son estomac. 

\- « Je vais à la douche » Annonça Imora en retirant son casque prudemment afin que la matière putride qui le recouvrait ne lui tombe pas sur la tête. « Et après ça je commence à interroger ces fils de varrens ! Qui creuse des trous dans une montagne au hasard et tire des coups de feu sans qu’un ingénieur ait vérifié la solidité des tunnels !!! »

La question étant purement rhétorique, elle n’attendit pas la réponse et fila à l’armurerie se débarrasser du reste de ses protections. Erson et Ferem croisèrent le regard de Kahal avec ce qui ressemblait à de la lassitude. 

\- « Je vais faire comme elle. » Annonça Kahal, la fatigue transparaissant dans sa voix. «Enfin au moins pour la première partie. Je laisse les gens qui ont du charisme intimider les méchants, Pantios va probablement me coller à la rédaction du rapport de toute façon. » 

Le butarien et le galarien opinèrent et tous trois se rendirent à l’armurerie où Imora avait laissé son armure en vrac. Ferem entreprit de rassembler les pièces de l’armure asari dans un coin et chacun se dépêcha d’effectuer l’entretien nécessaire de son équipement avant de remonter au niveau principal pour prendre sa douche. 

Pour une raison mystérieuse, l’odeur semblait avoir traversé le métal et s’être fixée sur eux. Kahal entra dans la petite pièce qui servait de douche pour les femmes et s’avança vers l’un des trois spots sans regarder l’asari qui laissait sa frustration aller en marmonnant ce qui devait probablement être des insultes dans sa langue natale. Kahal laissa l’eau chaude laver à la fois les résidus physiques de leur mission mais aussi le stress et la terreur d’avoir failli finir enterrés vivants dans cette montagne. Dos à sa collègue elle cacha quelques larmes sous le jet d’eau, avant de se reprendre suffisamment pour se sécher et sortir de la pièce. Les vêtements qu’elle avait machinalement pris n’étaient pas vraiment faits pour la mettre en valeur mais elle se fichait pas mal de savoir si elle allait gagner un prix pour son amour de la mode, elle avait besoin de réconfort. La tunique bleue et pelucheuse était lourde et chaude contre ses écailles et le stupide imprimé parodique de Blasto faisant l’hélicoptère avec ses tentacules au-dessus de sa tête (le tout libellé « blascoptère ») la faisait sourire. Le col était trop grand pour elle et lui tombait négligemment sur une épaule. 

Elle eut tout juste le temps de passer dans le dortoir pour ranger ses affaires dans son coffre que trois coups retentirent sur la porte. Se figeant sur place, elle se demanda qui se donnait la peine de frapper à la porte. Aucune des filles sur le vaisseau ne prenait jamais cette peine et les gars se contentait généralement de parler à travers la porte. La drell referma le coffre métallique qui contenait ses affaires personnelles, le glissa à sa place sous son lit, se dirigea vers l’entrée des dortoirs et posa la main sur l’interface d’activation, révélant la silhouette massive du Commandant Pantios dans l’encadrement. 

C’était un de ces moments où être un drell vous évitait au moins l’humiliation de rougir…. Bleuir… verdir.. enfin peu importe quelle couleur prenait votre carnation lorsque votre visage était fait de chaires de surface irriguées par votre système sanguin… Si Caelem Pantios avait quelque chose à dire sur la tenue de sa subalterne, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Son regard s’arrêta quand même sur le dessin ridicule.

\- « Lorsque vous aurez un moment, Thirat, j’aimerais vous voir en privé. »  
\- « Monsieur ? »

Kahal ne comprenait pas la raison de cet entretien. Elle était certaine de n’avoir fait aucune erreur valant une remontrance durant cette mission, n’avait désobéit à aucun ordre, direct ou indirect et n’avait causé aucun dommage collatéral. Son appréhension devait se lire sur son visage car Pantios leva une main apaisante.

\- « Je n’ai pas de reproche à vous faire mais cette mission s’est révélée particulièrement éprouvante et je souhaite débriefer avec vous en privé. Rejoignez moi dans mes quartiers lorsque vous serez prête. »  
\- « Je… A moins que vous ne vouliez que je me mette tout de suite sur le rapport de la mission, je n’ai pas d’affectation, Commandant…. Je peux venir tout de suite. »  
Quelque chose s’adoucit dans l’expression rigide de l’ancien militaire. Il hocha doucement la tête et lui demanda de le suivre. Il n’y avait que quelques mètres à parcourir mais elle eut l’impression de marcher pendant des heures jusqu’à ce que la porte automatiques des quartiers de son commandant s’ouvre puis se referme derrière eux. 

Elle était déjà entrée dans cette pièce deux fois auparavant. La première fois après la première fois où elle avait été blessée au combat, la seconde la première et unique fois où elle avait désobéit à un ordre direct. Elle avait préféré la seconde fois. Se faire remonter les bretelles était quelque chose de facile à gérer, d’autant que sa désobéissance avait mis la vie d’Erson en danger inutilement et qu’elle savait que le savon qu’elle se faisait passer était parfaitement mérité. Il avait suffit d’attendre que l’orage passe, de s’excuser et de promettre de ne plus désobéir. Pantios n’était pas resté fâché longtemps après cela. La première fois cependant, la façon dont il s’était inquiété pour le choc émotionnel subit lors de cette blessure lui avait donné l’impression qu’il cherchait une excuse pour lui faire avouer qu’elle n’était pas faite pour ce travail… et il lui semblait qu’elle allait de nouveau devoir défendre sa place dans l’équipe.   
Les quartiers du Commandant sur une si petite frégate étaient juste assez grands pour contenir un lit, une table de chevet et un bureau avec une chaise de chaque côté. Le terminal sur le bureau était éteint et le seul objet personnel qui ornait l’habitacle était une photo de famille posée près du lit. 

Le turien lui fit signe de s’asseoir. 

\- « Ce n’est pas passé loin aujourd’hui Thirat. » dit-il, la fatigue évidente dans son ton toujours aussi inflexible.  
\- « Oui, Commandant… » répondit simplement Kahal. 

Il y eut un silence, qui s’étendit plus que nécessaire. Pantios semblait chercher ses mots, ses mains entrelacées ensemble, ses pouces battant une mesure lente l’un contre l’autre.

\- « J’ai fait quelques recherches quand vous êtes arrivée dans l’équipe, je dois admettre que je n’étais pas familier avec votre espèce et il y a un certain nombre de choses que je n’ai pas comprises mais qui ne nécessite pas d’explications dans le cadre de notre travail. » dit-il lentement. « Cependant ce qui est arrivé aujourd’hui me fait me poser des questions sur un aspect de votre race qui jusque là représente un avantage indéniable… Cette mémoire parfaite que vous avez… Qu’est ce qu’elle implique face à des expériences traumatiques comme celles d’aujourd’hui ? »

Kahal se raidit dans son siège. C’était un sujet extrêmement personnel et pour la première fois depuis qu’elle le connaissait, elle eut envie de lui dire d’aller se faire foutre. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se forcer à se montrer polie.  
\- « Cela signifie que jusqu’à mon dernier jour je me souviendrai parfaitement de la situations et des sentiments qui l’ont accompagnés, Commandant. »

Pantios sembla se rendre compte qu’il était sur un terrain glissant, sa posture se fit moins rigide, il se pencha un peu au-dessus du bureau pour se rapprocher légèrement de Kahal.

\- « Thirat, vous êtes arrivée sur ce vaisseau sans expérience militaire, vous avez appris à vous adapter à la vitesse de la lumière et vous êtes devenue un membre important de notre équipe.. » dit-il d’une voix qu’il voulait probablement douce mais qui n’était pas très naturelle.  
\- « Alors pourquoi est ce qu’à chaque fois que quelque chose d’un peu extrême arrive vous avez l’air de m’offrir une porte de sortie et d’espérer que je la prenne ? » lâcha Kahal avec colère, les larmes au bord des yeux. « J’ai suivi tous les protocoles, je n’ai défié aucun ordre, je n’ai provoqué aucun dommage collatéral, je n’ai mis personne en danger ! Qu’est ce que je dois faire pour que vous convaincre que j’ai ma place sur ce vaisseau ? »

Pantios se réinstalla dans son siège, un peu abasourdit par cet éclat, il avait l’air honnêtement surpris par ces paroles et il resta pantois quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

\- « Thirat, je n’essaie pas de vous pousser à quitter cette unité, vous en faîtes partie et je n’ai pas envie d’imaginer mon équipe sans vous. » Il marqua une pause, Kahal n’avait pas l’air convaincue. « Cet entretien a pour but d’évaluer où vous en êtes psychologiquement afin de prévenir au maximum l’apparition de PTSD. Bien sûr parler ne va pas faire disparaitre les traumatismes que vous allez probablement accumuler en travaillant comme milicienne mais c’est important pour que vous gardiez les choses sous contrôle que vous ne gardiez pas tout pour vous non plus. C’est mon travail en tant que Commandant de m’assurer que tout le monde ici est à la fois en bonne forme physique en mentale pour continuer à travailler dans de bonnes conditions. »  
\- « Donc…Vous allez avoir cet entretien avec les autres aussi ? »   
\- « Pas tous. Je sais que Ferem et Imora ont déjà rencontré des situations semblables et qu’ils viendront me trouver s’ils ont besoin d’un temps de repos pour gérer. Mais je vais en effet m’entretenir avec Velena et Erson. »  
\- « Velena ? » demanda Kahal.  
\- « Elle vous a surement parlé de la raison pour laquelle elle a été radié de l’armée Turienne ? » Kahal hocha la tête. « Certains paramètres de cette mission pourraient être plus difficiles à encaisser pour elle que d’autres. »

Kahal sentit à nouveau l’air entrer librement dans ses poumons. Elle laissa le silence s’étendre, réticente à l’idée de confier ses pensées à Pantios. Mais elle finit par laisser ses épaules retomber, poser ses coudes sur ses cuisses et passer se mains sur sa tête écailleuses avec un soupir. 

\- « La prochaine fois est ce qu’on peut jeter une grenade dedans et regarder le tunnel s’écrouler de l’extérieur ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Je ne peux pas vous promettre ça, Thirat… » répondit calmement le Commandant.  
\- « J’imagine que votre vraie question c’est ‘’est ce que si je me souviens parfaitement de cet événement, est ce que je peux m’en remettre’’ ? la réponse est oui. Je me souviendrais toujours de la terreur que j’ai ressentie en pensant qu’on allait peut-être tous se retrouver coincés sous terre et y mourir, mais mes émotions avancent comme celles de n’importe qui… Même si le souvenir de ce moment ne sera jamais agréable, un regard autour de moi et je sais que je ne suis pas sous terre. Je ne vais pas devenir un handicap et je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui ne peut pas encaisser le stress du boulot. »  
\- « Personne ne vous accuse ne pas savoir gérer le job, Thirat. »

Kahal ravala une montée de larmes dont elle ne comprenait pas l’origine. 

\- « Est-ce que nous avons terminé ? » demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.  
\- « Oui, vous pouvez y aller. » répondit le turien dont l’expression trahissait l’insatisfaction. 

La drell se leva et se dirigea vers la porte aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait sans avoir l’air de fuir. 

\- « Oh et thirat ? »  
\- « Oui, Commandant ? »  
\- « Sympa votre sweat. »

L’embarras qui monta soudainement en elle lui fit oublier qu’elle était censée faire semblant de ne pas s’enfuir. Elle sauta presque sur la porte et se précipita dans le dortoir, le cœur battant et décida qu’en l’impossibilité de disparaître complètement, se cacher sous la couette était probablement sa meilleure option.


	3. Les barrières entre les peuples

\- « Commandant, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je doute fortement que votre présence soit nécessaire lors des négociations. Ferem et moi allons nous occuper du matériel à réunir, vous devriez profiter de votre temps pour faire une pause. »

Pantios se raidit à la simple mention de faire une pause, le galarien qui lui tenait tête parvenait à garder son sérieux mais Velena et Kahal se donnaient des coups de coude discrets pour s’empêcher mutuellement de ricaner.

\- « Omega n’est pas une station sécurisée, vous pourriez avoir besoin d’aide. » Contra le Commandant.  
\- « Dans ce cas je vais avec eux. » Déclara Imora avec lassitude. « Il est hors de question que je traine dans les bars de cette station, j’en ai assez d’expliquer que je ne danse pas sur les tables. »  
\- « Vous voyez, Commandant, nous comme soldats entraînés, une équipe équilibrée. Combat, biotique, technique. Nous sommes parés pour toutes les situations. »

Les mandibules de Pantios s’écartèrent légèrement de sa mâchoire, renforçant son expression d’incrédulité face à l’opposition inhabituelle dont il faisait l’objet.

\- « Si vous avez peur de ne pas trouver de quoi vous occuper pourquoi ne pas escorter Kahal sur la station ? » renchérit Velena avec un air beaucoup trop satisfait. « Après tout elle serait capable d’enfreindre la seule loi d’Omega sans même s’en rendre compte ! Il lui faut un chaperon. Et moi je prévois d’être saoule d’ici une demi-heure. »

Pantios regarda la drell, l’angoisse lui montant presque visiblement au corps. La jeune femme dansait d’un pied sur l’autre, un peu scandalisée qu’on se serve d’elle pour éloigner le Commandant, mais c’était pour la bonne cause. Il était impossible d’organiser un anniversaire sur le vaisseau et de faire des courses pour ça avec ledit Commandant sur le dos. 

\- « Si … ce n’est pas trop vous demander, Commandant, je préfèrerai éviter de me perdre sur la station quoi qu’il advienne… » blabutia kahal.  
\- « Très bien. » abdiqua Pantios avec un soupir de défaite. « Erson, Ferem et Imora je vous fait confiance, on a besoin de toutes les pièces demandées par le chef de la milice, mais essayez de ne pas déclencher de fusillades en cas de problèmes… Quinnis, si vous avez la gueule de bois demain je ne veux pas le savoir. Thirat, prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi. »

Il y eut quelques signes de victoire discrets, Kahal attrapa un manteau et emboita le pas de son commandant sous les grimaces et les gestes d’encouragement de la pilote. Elle lui répondit en lui tirant la langue et sortit à la suite du turien. Le groupe se dispersa rapidement et bientôt Kahal et le Commandant Pantios se retrouvèrent seuls sur les docks, regardant dans des directions différentes avec une intense sensation de malaise. 

\- « Bon et bien… puisque vous connaissez Oméga, peut-être qu’il serait de bon ton que vous… décidiez de notre destination ? »   
\- « Oui… oui j’imagine. Hmm... »  
\- « Tout le monde à bord du vaisseau m’a parlé de l’Afterlife, mais je préfèrerai me promener un peu avant d’aller boire un verre, si ça vous convient. »  
\- « Bien sûr. »

La tension continuait de s’épaissir jusqu’à ce que Kahal décide d’avancer dans une direction un peu au hasard. La porte-étendard décida qu’elle n’allait pas se laisser gâcher sa première visite sur Omega par son coincé d’officier supérieur. La station vibrait d’activité, il y avait plus d’Alien différents qu’elle n’en avait jamais vu en vrai, au détour d’un couloir elle eut un sursaut en se retrouvant face à un Vortcha et son arrêt impromptu la mena à heurter le plastron de Pantios, qui marchait trop près derrière elle. Après s’être excusé et avoir rit de la situation, ils repartirent tous les deux à travers les halls jusqu’à trouver un balcon duquel ils avaient une vue sur les quartiers résidentiels jusqu’à la barrière cinétique qui protégeait les abords de la station. 

\- « C’est amusant, on m’a tellement mis en garde contre tous les dangers de la station, je m’attendais presque à ce qu’on nous agresse dans la rue dès notre arrivée. » s’amusa Kahal en s’asseyant sur la rambarde.  
\- « Ca dépend où on se rend, j’imagine. Mais faire attention est toujours un bon conseil sur Omega. Cela reste une station pirate. »  
\- « On pourrait dire la même chose de la plupart des colonies des système terminus. Peu sont réellement hospitalières. »  
\- « Les problèmes sont différents cependant. »  
\- « J’imagine… » dit-elle en se balançant nerveusement.  
\- « Vous devriez vous asseoir sur un banc, Thirat, vous allez finir par tomber. »  
\- « Mais non ! tout va bien et puis si je tombe je peux lancer une charge biotique pour … ah ! »

Un mouvement un peu brusque manqua de la faire glisser de la rambarde. Elle ne serait probablement pas tombé quoi qu’il advienne mais les reflexes du turien prirent le dessus. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et tira vigoureusement dessus pour l’attirer à lui. Surprise par ce mouvement, Kahal résista si peu qu’elle s’écrasa à moitié contre l’armure de son commandant. La prise au dépourvu se garda de lui rappeler qu’elle devrait peut-être s’éloigner maintenant qu’elle était en sécurité sur le sol de la station. Le second bras du Turien, qui s’était enroulé autour d’elle, protecteur, ne bougeait pas non plus. Le temps sembla se suspendre quelques instants alors qu’ils restaient l’un contre l’autre sans rien dire, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un leur adresse un sifflet et un commentaire qui était probablement déplacé mais auquel Kahal prêtait trop peu d’attention pour s’en soucier. La tête de Pantios se tourna en direction d’un butarien et d’un vorcha qui étaient probablement à l’origine du sifflet et regard fut suffisant pour les faire partir. 

Après un instant de silence supplémentaire ils se regardèrent pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être des semaines. Kahal avait compris que Velena ne la menait pas en bateau. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas remarquer l’affection que le Turien lui portait, et c’était tout aussi difficile de ne pas ressentir cette chaleur chaque fois qu’elle posait les yeux sur lui, en vrai ou en revisitant ses souvenirs. 

Il semblait que Pantios essayait de dire quelque chose, mais comme bien souvent les mots lui manquait lorsqu’il ne s’agissait pas de donner des instructions. Kahal se mordit la lèvre, incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Elle reconnaissait volontiers son attirance pour Caelem Pantios, mais elle n’était pas certaine de vouloir s’engager dans quoi que ce soit. Sortir avec son officier supérieur n’était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, elle n’avait aucune idée… enfin presqu’aucune… merci extranet… de la façon dont un couple Turien-Drell pouvait exister et encore moins perdurer… Cela valait-il la peine de risquer l’unité de l’équipe, pour vivre une romance qui avait tellement de chances de mal tourner ? 

Kahal pouvait lire les mêmes questions dans les yeux bleus de l’Ingénieur. S’il n’arrivait pas à prendre une décision, elle la prendrait pour lui. Elle poussa légèrement sur ses bras, s’éloignant de quelques centimètres avant que le bras autour de sa taille ne l’arrête.

\- « Je … je vais finir par devenir fou à force de t’entendre rire, de te voir te promener sur le vaisseau avec ces pyjamas ridicules, à te voir détourner le regard lorsque nos yeux se croisent, à essayer de ne pas les croiser pour continuer de les sentir sur moi… »  
\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous avez peur… Je suis assez inoffensive, regardez. Pas de crocs, pas de griffes, même pas d’armure naturelle. » dit-elle avec une moue amusée.  
\- « Je t’ai vu charger des Krogans, je préférerai que tu aies des dents pointues et des griffes. » répondit Pantios en riant. « Mais ce n’est pas vraiment la raison de mon hésitation. »  
\- « On … pourrait commencer par prendre un verre et voir où ça nous mène, non ? on … n’est peut-être pas obligé de décider tout de suite. »  
\- « Hm… »

Il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement convaincu mais cela n’avait pas l’air de le gêner vraiment. Il se recula et offrit sa main à Kahal qui la prit avec entrain. Ils décidèrent de ne pas se rendre à l’Afterlife, qui était beaucoup trop bruyant. A la place ils traversèrent le quartier commercial pour trouver un café près d’une galerie. Ils s’installèrent en terrasse pour discuter de tout et de rien pendant un moment, les passant jetaient des regards plus ou moins surpris sur leurs mains entrelacées sur la tables. 

\- « Pour ta gouverne, mes pyjamas ne sont pas ridicules ! »  
\- « Tes pyjamas auraient leur place dans la chambre d’une gamine de 10 ans. »  
\- « C’est ma façon de lutter contre la noirceur et la violence du quotidien. La vie sur le vaisseau est plus gaie avec mes pyjamas ! »  
\- « Ah ça je te le confirme, difficile de ne pas sourire en te voyant débarquer avec ton sweat « Tequila’se lai » ou encore «J’ai pris mes « anti-biotiques ». »  
\- « Je sais que tu préfères mon blascoptère. » dit-elle en souriant  
\- « Je refuse de parler du blascoptère. » répondit Pantios en se passant une main sur le visage pour contenir son rire.  
\- « Tu vois, mes pyjamas sont géniaux. Et j’ai vu passer un t-shirt “you are gething on my nerves” que je veux absolument ! je ne repartirai pas sans ! »

Pantios secoua la tête et son omnithech indiqua une notification, il y jeta un œil. Le temps avait filé plus vite qu’ils ne l’auraient pensé. Il était largement temps de retourner sur le vaisseau. Sur le chemin du retour ils s’arrêtèrent dans la boutique où l’outrageux t-shirt trônait fièrement dans la vitrine, puis marchèrent main dans la main jusqu’aux docks. Ils ne séparèrent qu’une fois devait le sas de décontamination du vaisseau. 

Le sas s’ouvrit sur une petite fête improvisée pour les cinq ans de commandement de Caelem Pantios. Evidemment les seuls membres de l’équipe qui remontaient aussi loin étaient Velena et Imora, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Tout s’était déroulé comme prévu et mieux encore. Alors qu’on versait à boire dans des verres en discutant gaiement, Velena vint se glisser près de kahal avec un air conspirateur. La drell se contenta de lui offrir un sourire amoureux qui voulait tout dire. La turienne n’avait pas besoin de plus, après deux ans de leur non-sens à se tourner autour, il était temps que les deux idiots se mettent ensemble. Les verres s’entrechoquèrent et la fête put battre son plein.


	4. Sans aucun regret

Les rayons du soleil qui avaient chauffé son dos sur les dernières minutes remontaient petit à petit et maintenant ils s’étaient arrêtés sur son visage, projetant une lumière verte derrière ses paupières, l’empêchant de continuer à somnoler. Elle avait conscience du corps étendu à côté d’elle, elle ne savait pas si Caelem était réveillé, mais l’image de son … amant ? petit-ami ? partenaire ? la fit sourire entre les voiles du sommeil. Une main, large et rugueuse vint alors parcourir sa peau. 

\- « Bonjour. »

Kahal s’étira comme un chat avant d’ouvrir les yeux pour trouver Caelem allongé sur le côté en train de l’observer avec un sourire.

\- « Hmm b’jour… »  
\- « Bien dormi ? »  
\- « Après m’être fait botté le cul par une unité asari ? tu m’étonnes. Elles m’ont roulé dessus… »  
\- « Ce n’est … pas la réponse à laquelle je m’attendais… »

Kahal n’arriva pas à se retenir plus longtemps, elle se mit à glousser et Caelem secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. 

\- « Tu me mets en boite dès le matin ? »  
\- « Pardon, je devrais avoir pitié de toi avant le café mais c’est tellement tentant. » Couchée sur le ventre, elle s’éleva sur les coudes juste assez haut pour l’embrasser. « Oui j’ai bien dormi, et me réveiller à tes côtés illumine mes journées. C’est mieux ? » dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
\- « Ce serait encore mieux si tu n’avais pas l’air de dire ça juste pour gonfler mon égo, mais je sais que tu le fais exprès. »

La main de Caelem glissa sur la taille de la drell et voyagea jusqu’à se poser nonchalamment sur sa hanche. Kahal vint lover son visage dans l’épaule de son commandant avec un soupir d’aise. La première vraie permission depuis presque trois mois. Pas un repos rapide sur une station pendant deux jours pour attendre une livraison ou tendre une embuscade, une semaine à la surface de chalkos, dans un appartement, dans une ville, avec aucun engagement pour les obliger à sortir.  
Leur relation avait évolué lentement, le rythme des missions n’aidait pas à trouver du temps pour se rapprocher. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour ne pas afficher leur relation devant le reste de l’équipe afin de garder une ambiance professionnelle. Au début il était même question que rien ne se passe sur le vaisseau, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait réussi à tenir cette résolution. Au premier accro en mission, la première blessure, ils s’étaient retrouvé à s’embrasser dans les quartiers de Caelem.  
Finalement, de rendez vous en rendez vous entre les missions, de baisers et de caresses volées sur le vaisseau, s’était installé entre eux cet amour d’un calme intense. Il leur semblait qu’ils étaient ensemble depuis des années tout en étant aussi passionné l’un par l’autre que les jeunes amants qu’ils étaient. La séparation entre leur relation professionnelle et personnelle était parfaitement établie, personne en dehors de l’équipe ne soupçonnait qu’ils étaient ensemble depuis presque un an à présent.

\- « Tu as l’intention de sortir du lit aujourd’hui ? » demanda Caelem avec un sourire désolé.  
\- « Honnêtement, je pense que mon corps me remerciera si je n’en fais rien… Tu veux pas me faire un massage au médigel ? »  
\- « Je veux bien mais je ne suis pas certain que ça change grand-chose à ta situation… »  
\- « hmf… »

La main griffue remonta précautionneusement le long du corps de Kahal et vint masser doucement son cou. Le combat de la veille l’avait laissée très affaiblie, le turien savait qu’il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre ça, mais il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Le matelas s’affaissa alors qu’il se levait. Kahal protesta mollement et sentit qu’on déposait le simulacre d’un baiser sur sa tête. Caelem s’était habitué à ce geste comme elle s’était habituée à joindre leurs fronts dans des moments de tendresse. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder enfiler un pantalon et se diriger vers la cuisine. 

Le studio du turien était petit mais fonctionnel, la première fois qu’elle était venue le retrouver chez lui, elle aurait souhaité que la cuisine et la chambre soit séparé par un mur, mais finalement le regarder cuisiner depuis le lit n’était pas désagréable. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre de faire la même chose mais le turien n’arrivait pas à rester en place dans un lit vide, semblait-il. Il préférait la regarder cuisiner par-dessus son épaule, ses bras enroulés autour de ses hanches. Cela n’était pas déplaisant non plus, pas très pratique, mais pas déplaisant. 

Après quelques minutes le petit déjeuner était posé à côté d’elle sur le lit et le turien se réinstalla sur le lit avec son café et son omnitech qui s’ouvrit sur les nouvelles du jour. Kahal se tourna pour prendre le plateau sur ses genoux et planta un baiser sur la mandibule la plus proche. 

\- « Merci, tu es mon héros. »  
\- « Est-ce que j’ai gagné une trêve de moqueries demain matin ? »  
\- « Et toute la semaine si tu veux, mais ça finirait par te manquer. » 

Elle s’assit et replia les jambes sur le côté pour lire les nouvelles par-dessus le bras de Caelem. Rien de bien intéressant, des articles sur les décisions récentes du conseil, quelques papiers sur la criminalité à Omega, une exposition prévue en ville dans une colonie à quelques heures de chez Caelem. La vie galactique et coloniale. Elle posa la tête sur l’épaule du turien en sirotant son thé.

\- « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait demain ? »  
\- « Tu ne veux pas te reposer quelques jours ? on a toute la semaine. »  
\- « Je vais devenir folle si je reste plus d’une journée sans rien faire, douleurs ou pas demain je veux voir le ciel. Mais tu n’es pas obligé de me suivre si toi tu veux rester au calme. »  
\- « Non, ça me va. Ça fait un moment qu’on n’a pas vu Terix et Numena, est ce que tu veux qu’on les appelle pour voir ce qu’ils font cette semaine ? »  
\- « Pourquoi pas. Est-ce qu’on continue d’agir comme si de rien n’était ? »  
\- « On n’est pas obligés. Du moment que notre relation ne remonte pas à nos supérieurs je ne vois pas le mal à le dire à nos amis civils. »  
\- « Tant mieux. Je pense qu’ils s’en doutent de toute façon. On pourrait regarder la programmation du cinéma du centre et les inviter ? aller dîner quelque part ensuite ? »  
\- « Cela me semble un bon plan de bataille. »  
\- « J’ai eu un bon professeur. » rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d’œil. 

Cela arracha un petit rire à Caelem. Il passa un bras autour de sa partenaire et ils passèrent la matinée à se chamailler sur la programmation du cinéma. Kahal souhaitait toujours aller voir des « nanars », des films honteusement mauvais mais pour une raison qui échappait au Turien, c’était visiblement le principe du film et l’effet était entièrement voulu. Caelem proposait toujours le blockbuster mainstream avec un héros, de l’action, une romance en prime. Ils finirent par appeler leurs amis pour leur demander de choisir le film. C’était un couple asari-turienne qui faisait partie du cercles des amis du turien sur Chalkos. Numena et lui étaient originaires d’une même colonie turienne et avaient fait une partie de leur service militaire dans des unités qui se croisaient régulièrement. Terix avait fait partie d’un corps scientifique que l’unité de Numena avait été amenée à protéger et une chose en entraînant une autre, elles avaient décidé de faire leur vie ensemble. 

Le verdict tomba, le programme du lendemain après midi serait donc une comédie romantique, ce qui ne convenait à aucun des deux amants mais avait le mérite de mettre fin à leur argumentation. Le reste de la journée se passa sur le même rythme, entre les vids commandés sur extranet qu’ils n’avaient pas eut le temps de voir au cinéma pendant leurs missions, le grignotage et les taquineries.

La nuit tombait sur Chalkos lorsque Caelem insista pour qu’ils regardent ensemble « Flotte et Flottille», en insistant bien sur le fait que c’était beaucoup trop romantique à son goût mais que c’était un « classique » et une des rares vids populaire représentant un couple inter-espèce. Reconnaissant les justifications pour ce qu’elles étaient, Kahal finit par cesser de lutter se força à rester éveillée jusqu’à la fin malgré la niaiserie de certaines scènes. Si le film en lui-même n’avait pas grand intérêt à l’humble opinion de la drell, regarder Caelem réciter silencieusement les dialogues sans s’en rendre compte sous l’effet de la concentration était en revanche une raison suffisante d’avoir accepté de voir le film. Si elle avait pu filmer son cher Commandant sans se faire prendre elle aurait adorer montrer ça à Velena. 

Finalement la vie hors de Kahje n’avait pas été si difficile à mettre en marche. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu’elle avait quitté sa planète d’origine, elle avait obtenu un boulot stable -dangereux, mais stable- avait appris à se servir d’une arme et de ses pouvoirs biotiques, elle avait des amis, des collègues, un partenaire formidable bien qu’inhabituel. Elle n’avait jamais aussi peu regretté d’avoir pris sa vie en main.


	5. Cul de sac

\- « Thirat, Zurlan je vous veux en équipe à l’entrée est, Ferem et moi à l’ouest, S’Kafi vous vous en sortez avec l’armure d’Eclipse ? »  
\- « Oui, c’est pas comme si c’était sorcier, non plus… par la déesse… » soupira l’asari.

Caelem se retourna, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Imora lui manquait de respect ces dernières semaines et même si Kahal n’avait pas eu l’occasion de discuter plus intimement avec lui, elle aurait su qu’il perdait patience. Le turien se grandit de toute sa hauteur et toisa l’Asari qui répondit en croisant les bras sur son torse de manière défensive.

\- « Vous croyez que je vais tolérer votre attitude combien de temps, exactement? Si vous avez un problème avec moi, on règlera ça après le déploiement, en attendant je suis votre Commandant et vous allez vous comporter comme si la hiérarchie signifiait quelque chose pour vous. »  
\- « Oui, parce que le respect de la chaîne de commandement est tellement sacrée en dehors de vos quartiers privés. »

Un silence tomba sur le vaisseau… Imora avait tendance à être irrespectueuse sur les bords mais elle n’avait jamais regardé Pantios en face pour lui dire une chose pareille. Kahal aurait voulu lui faire remarquer que leur couple n’influençait pas la qualité de leur travail ou bien l’ambiance et la dynamique de l’équipe… Mais elle avait suffisamment appris sur le fonctionnement d’une hiérarchie pour savoir qu’on ne vient pas au secours de son officier supérieur, surtout quand on couche avec. Le but n’était pas de passer pour celle qui se croit au-dessus des autres parce qu’elle était en relation privilégiée avec le chef. 

\- « On a besoin de vous pour cette mission, on s’est procuré une armure asari, la seule autre personne qui pourrait se faire passer pour un membre d’Eclipse c’est Zurlan, et l’armure ne lui est pas compatible. Vous allez effectuer cette mission, S’Kafi, ensuite vous viendrez me voir dans mes quartiers pour discuter de votre transfert dans une autre unité. Est-ce que vous avez compris ? »  
\- « Oui, Commandant Pantios. » répondit-elle, sa voix suintant le sarcasme.  
\- « Maintenant si tout le monde est prêt, je veux tous vous voir dans la navette dans 5 minutes. »

Les quatre autre membres de l’équipe acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la soute. Kahal s’approcha de Caelem avec un regard inquiet. Le Turien lui adressa un regard dur qui signifiait clairement que ce n’était pas le moment de brouiller les limites de leur vie professionnelle et privée. Elle se contenta de lui toucher le bras pour lui signifier son soutient, et partit elle aussi vers la soute avec son casque sous le bras. 

La navette était petite pour une équipe de cinq mais au moins ils ne comptaient pas de krogan dans l’équipe, ce qui rendait les choses à peu près vivables. Erson était assis et jouait nerveusement avec son casque. En montant dans la navette, Kahal nota qu’Imora n’était pas encore là et elle regarda ses deux autres équipiers avec sérieux. 

\- « Parlez moi franchement, est ce que c’est un sentiment que vous partagez aussi ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que notre vie personnelle vous pose un problème ? »  
\- « Au début je me disais que ça allait tourner au vinaigre, mais vous êtes ensemble depuis presque deux ans maintenant, vous avez prouvé que vous saviez compartimenter les choses efficacement. » Dit Ferem, ses quatre yeux clignant paresseusement. « Le reste c’est vous que ça regarde, je veux juste rien savoir des détails. »  
\- « Et toi Erson ? »  
\- « Cela m’est égal, je suis content pour vous à partir du moment où ça n’empiète pas sur le travail, et ça n’a pas été le cas jusqu’ici. Je n’ai pas à me plaindre. »  
\- « D’accord… merci… »  
\- « Je pense qu’elle a ramené ça sur le tapis parce que c’était facile et blessant, Kahal. Je ne suis même pas certain qu’elle en ait vraiment quelque chose à faire… » marmonna le galarien en baissant la voix à l’arrivée du Commandant.

Le turien monta dans la navette avec eux. Kahal enfila son casque et l’ajusta pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains, cachant comme elle pouvait l’embarras de la situation. 

\- « Où est S’kafi ? »  
\- « Partie chercher des munitions incendiaires, Commandant. Elle a encore une minute pour être dans la navette à temps. »  
\- « Elle n’a pas intérêt à faire foirer cette opération sinon elle pourra aller signer chez ces enfoirés d’Eclipse quand j’en aurai fini avec son dossier de discipline. »  
\- « J’ai un mauvais présentiment, Commandant. » Annonça Ferem, qui n’était pourtant pas du genre à donner son avis sans qu’on le lui ait explicitement demandé. « Ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt légères en missions, et pourtant elle parait de plus en plus fatiguée et irritable… »  
\- « Qu’est ce que vous essayez d’insinuer, Branfark ? » questionna Pantios.  
\- « Vous ne pensez pas qu’elle pourrait … être sous l’influence de Sable Rouge ? ça fait quelque temps qu’on est en vol, si elle n’avait pas pu se réapprovisionner peut-être que sont irritabilité viendrait du manque ? »

Pantios n’eut pas le temps de donner son avis qu’Imora apparut dans la soute et posa un pieds dans la navette vingt secondes avant l’heure du départ. Le silence qui pesait sur le véhicule était lourd, la seule réponse qu’obtint Ferem pour sa théorie fut « nous en parlerons après la mission ». Qu’il ait raison ou tort, cela devrait attendre le retour au vaisseau. Pour avoir été exposée par accident au Sable Rouge pendant des missions, Kahal avait du mal à croire qu’Imora se drogue régulièrement, ou bien ce n’était pas si récent que cela. Le plus petit dosage donnait une sacré pêche aux pouvoirs biotiques pendant un certain temps mais ensuite la fatigue et la difficulté à recharger se faisait trop importante pour que la différence ne soit pas notable. Il était cependant possible qu’Imora ait commencé à se droguer avant de rencontrer Kahal, auquel cas la drell n’avait peut-être pas les clefs pour faire la différence… mais quand même. Elles partageaient le même dortoir depuis trois ans maintenant. Elle n’étaient pas amies mais il lui semblait aberrant de penser qu’elle n’avait jamais rien remarqué. 

Malgré tout, Ferem avait raison sur son comportement, même dans cette navette étroite elle était particulièrement agitée. L’asari dansait nerveusement d’un pied sur l’autre, bousculant légèrement Erson qui se cramponnait à la poignée de sécurité. Personne n’était vraiment détendu et concentré comme il le devrait et Kahal savait que cela affectait Caelem plus que tous les autres. Le Commandant faisait toujours en sorte d’avoir son équipe au maximum de sa force physique et mentale. Il se mêlait personnellement des conflits pour maintenir la paix sur le vaisseau et assurer une bonne coopération entre tous ses membres. En trois ans sous ses ordres, la drell ne se souvenait pas être partie une seule fois en mission avec de telles tensions au sein de l’équipe…. Mémoire eidétique oblige, elle était certaine que ce n’était jamais arrivé.

Elle savait d’avance que malgré sa menace de la faire transférer dans une autre équipe, une fois calmé Caelem allait probablement vouloir tenter de résoudre les problèmes générés par Imora. Si elle était effectivement dépendante au Sable Rouge, il tenterait probablement de lui obtenir de l’aide, voir de la convaincre de rentrer en centre de désintoxication. L’asari ne serait probablement pas prête à se laisser aider si c’était le cas, mais Pantios n’avait jamais laissé tomber ses subalternes, il ne commencerait pas avec Imora, quoi qu’il en dise sous le coup de la frustration. 

La navette effleura le sol et la portière s’ouvrit, chacun se laissa tomber avec plus ou moins de grâce sur le sol rocheux. Caelem jeta un regard à Kahal, cette dernière hocha la tête et les deux groupes se séparèrent, laissant Imora seule pour sa mission d’infiltration. Elle avait dessiné sur son visage ce matin là les marques faciales les plus courantes que nous avions pu croiser lors de leurs échauffourées avec Eclipse, elle devait réussir à entrer dans la base et à leur ouvrir les accès de maintenance afin que les autres puissent tous entrer et saboter la base, tout en neutralisant le groupe de mercenaire. 

Erson et Kahal se rendirent le plus discrètement possible jusqu’à l’entrée Est et se dissimulèrent derrière un complexe rocheux. Il fallut environ quarante minutes avant qu’ils reçoivent un message contenant des codes d’accès. Le galarien mit en place son fusil longue portée et laissa la drell se rendre devant le terminal d’ouverture des accès extérieurs seule dans un premier temps. Couverte, Kahal entra les codes et la porte s’ouvrit immédiatement. Ils s’engouffrèrent ensemble dans les couloirs étroits et sombres de la base. En toute logique s’ils parvenaient les premiers au PC de sécurité, ils n’auraient aucun mal à contrôler la base. Le plan était de fermer tous les issues depuis le poste et de coincer les mercenaires chacun dans leur zone pour les éliminer petit à petit. 

Ils progressaient prudemment parmi les couloirs jusqu’à une porte qui devait être celle de la chaufferie. De là ils devaient remonter de deux étages vers le nord pour trouver leur objectif. Kahal se mit à couvert contre le mur en attendant que le galarien pirate le système de sécurité. L’interface passa au vert, les trois panneaux de la porte se séparèrent pour révéler une dizaine de mercenaires en armure d’Eclipse, les armes braquées sur eux. 

\- « Ferme la porte !! Ferme la porte !! » Cria Kahal.  
\- « Je n’y arrive pas, ils l’ont codée pour qu’elle reste ouverte !! » répondit l’amphibien en se mettant à couvert de l’autre côté de la porte.  
\- « Merde, merde, merde ! » Elle attrapa une grenade anti gravité à sa ceinture alors que les tirs retentissaient dans leur dos.   
\- « Kahal, non ! »  
\- « Kaha, oui ! Cours ! »

Elle balança la grenade dans la chaufferie et une explosion biotique se fit entendre, projetant une partie de leurs assaillants contre les murs, les faisant flotter dans les airs. Les deux miliciens battirent en retraite en attendant l’explosion potentielle de la tuyauterie, mais rien ne vint. La Drell concentra son énergie noire et fit volte-face, elle pouvait voir une asari se relever du choc droit en face de la porte. Sa charger biotique prête, elle libéra son attaque en espérant faire un maximum de dégâts. Les quelques mercenaires encore debout se trouvèrent renversés, profitant de leur incapacité à lui tirer dessus, elle utilisa l’énergie de sa barrière biotique pour déclencher une nova. Erson apparut dans la pièce juste après et l’aida à achever leurs adversaires. 

\- « Tu as de la chance que tes grenades n’aient fait aucun dégât. » dit Erson en scannant la chaufferie pour évaluer les risques de départ de feu.  
\- « J’adresserai une prière à Arashu plus tard pour la remercier de nous avoir protéger. Aller amène-toi, si on prend du retard, Ferem et Caelem vont se retrouver face à tous les mercenaires de la base en même temps. »

Sortir de la chaufferie se trouva être nettement plus facile que d’y entrer. Les couloirs étaient vides, ils avançaient méthodiquement, lentement. Sans rencontrer aucun obstacles. La milicienne n’aimait pas ça du tôt, où étaient passé Eclipse ?

\- « Thirat à Pantios, quel est votre statut ? »

Le silence lui répondit sur la ligne. Elle s’était attendue à ce que son Commandant lui retourne la question, voir qu’il la lui ait déjà posé.

\- « Thirat à Ferem, en approche de l’objectif 2, quel est votre statut ? »

A nouveau le silence. Elle jeta un regard à Erson qui se tenait derrière elle avec sa mitraillette, le terrain ne se portait pas vraiment au fusil longue distance, il lui adressa un regard inquiet. 

\- « Imora, tu me reçois ? »  
\- « Kahal, Pantios et Ferem ont des ennuis. » répondit la voix de l’asari après quelques grésillements. « ils ont été obligés se replier dans les entrepôts de stockage, le signal est brouillé, je n’arrive pas à les contacter. »  
\- « Nous sommes presque au PC sécurité, on déclenche la fermeture de la base et on vient vous aider. »  
\- « Faîtes attention à vous, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que ce qu’on avait prévu. »

La communication se coupa et la main d’Erson vint se poser sur l’épaule de la drell.

\- « Kahal, comment se fait-il qu’ils aient attiré suffisamment de force de frappe sur eux pour devoir se replier dans les sous-sols de la base mais qu’aucune alarme de se soit déclenchée ? »  
\- « Je sais… et quel intérêt de mettre un brouillage dans l’entrepôt ? Comment sait-elle que les communications ne passent pas là-bas ? »  
\- « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » demanda anxieusement Erson, se reposant sur sa co-équipière pour prendre les décisions.  
\- « … on ne peut pas se replier et laisser les deux autres ici en espérant qu’ils s’en sortent… Si on parvient au PC sécurité on aura peut-être une vue d’ensemble sur ce qui se passe et décider d’un nouveau plan de repli ? »

Un hochement de tête vigoureux plus tard ils étaient de nouveau en route pour le PC sécurité. Tout était silencieux, la pièce était plongée dans le noir ce qui, en soit, était déjà louche. Au minimum les caméras de sécurités devraient être en marche et les écrans auraient dû retranscrire en temps réel tout ce qui se passait dans la base. Sachant que c’était probablement un piège, l’équipe s’engouffra dans la pièce et aussi tôt que la porte s’ouvrir ils entendirent des bruits étouffés. Kahal alluma la lumière et la vue de Ferem et Caelem ligotés et bâillonnés dans la pièce la glaça d’effroi. Elle n’eut pas le temps de se retourner vers la sortie que des deux portes qui constituaient les accès au PC sortaient des mercenaires en trop grand nombres… et Imora. 

\- « Et de quatre. A genoux, les mains sur la tête si vous ne voulez pas être abattu sur le champs. »

Lentement, son cœur battant si fort qu’elle avait l’impression de sentir ses côtes craquer sous ses coups, Kahal lâcha son pistolet lourd et posa un genou à terre.


	6. Siha

Le galarien voyant sa co-équipière se rendre sans lutter, l’imita sans poser de questions. L’absence de résistence de Kahal et Erson leur valut au moins de ne pas finir dans le même état que Ferem et Caelem. Le Turien et le butarien avaient visiblement lutté jusqu’à n’avoir plus aucune chance de s’échapper. Le visage du premier était maculé de son propre sang, contrastant sur ses plaques grises, le second avait un bras tordu à un angle peu naturel dans les menottes qui lui retenait les mains dans le dos et sa posture laissait entrevoir la souffrance que cela lui faisait endurer. Une fracture, peut-être. 

Deux humains projetèrent les deux nouveaux prisonniers aux côtés de leurs collègues sans ménagement. Kahal jeta un regard inquiet à Caelem mais n’osa rien dire devant les combattants d’Eclipse. Ce n’était pas la peine de leur donner des clefs pour les torturer efficacement. C’était évidemment sans compter sur Imora…

\- « Le Turien et la Drell sont en couple, mais il supportera moins bien de la voir souffrir que l’inverse. » les informa-t-elle.

Ferem se lança dans un chapelet de jurons qui ne furent pas traduit par le transmetteur de Kahal. De toute les façons, même s’ils l’avaient été, cela ne pouvait pas être plus loin de ses préoccupations actuelles. Pourquoi cette cruauté de la part de l’asari ? N’était ce suffisant de les avoir trahis et de les faire probablement tuer ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle leur donne de quoi les faire souffrir efficacement en plus de ça ? Elle jeta un regard paniqué en direction de son Commandant, qui avait relevé la tête et regardait Imora comme s’il était sur le point de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents. Cela déclencha des rires parmi les mercenaires. L’un d’eux, une asari au teint violet foncé et aux marquage d’un jaune électrique s’agenouilla devant lui et lui retira son bâillon.

\- « Quelque chose à dire avant qu’on commence ? »  
\- « Ne vous avisez pas de la toucher. » grogna-t-il, sa voix métallique semblant presque crisser de colère.  
\- « Un petit complexe du héros, celui-là, n’est-ce pas ? » Sourit l’asari. « Il y a quatre mois vous avez attaqué un croiseur qui transportait près de dix tonnes de Sable Rouge, vous et six autres équipes, mais c’est vous qui avez été chargé de superviser son remorquage vers Chalkos. »  
\- « Le Sable a été détruite. Le vaisseau va être réhabilité pour servir à la milice, et après ? Ce n’est pas le premier vaisseau qu’on parvient à réquisitionner. » Cracha presque le Turien.  
\- « Je me fous pas mal de la drogue, mon joli, mais j’ai laissé quelque chose d’important sur MON croiseur. Et tu vas me dire exactement où vous l’avez planqué pour le mettre en maintenance pour que je puisse récupérer mes petites affaires. »  
\- « Allez vous faire foutre. »

Sa bravade lui valut un coup de crosse de carnifex dans la figure. Il y eut un bruit de craquement qui indiquait certainement que son exosquelette s’était fissuré sous la violence de l’impact. Kahal détourna le regard, elle savait que si elle se faisait remarquer elle risquait d’être la prochaine, et Imora avait raison, Caelem avait plus de chance de se mettre à parler s’ils s’en prenaient à elle. La culpabilité d’avoir laissé son homme se faire passer à tabac viendrait plus tard. Pour le moment il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Elle était la seule à avoir des pouvoirs biotiques mais avec ses bras coincés derrière le dos elle n’avait pas la possibilité de produire une Nova. Sa charge biotique s’en trouverait également diminuée. Elle n’avait jamais maîtrisé la singularité… Elle croisa le regard d’Erson qui la regardait intensément, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle trouve la solution. 

Les yeux du galarien étaient résolument fixés sur elle, tellement fixés qu’elle finit par détourner le regard. Regard qui passa furtivement sur les mains attachées derrière son dos et qui pianotaient quelque chose sur une interface qui n’était pas son omnitech. La compréhension s’abattit sur elle. Il fallait gagner du temps, Erson avait probablement contacté la milice ou au moins Velena. Il y aurait peut-être un chance qu’on vienne à leur secours, mais il fallait garder le silence, peu importait le prix. 

Pendant cette courte interaction, avec l’amphibien, Kahal n’avait pas suivi ce qui se passait entre la capitaine d’Eclipse et Caelem, mais cela avait visiblement mené à un coup de boule magistral. Elle entendit le nez de l’asari se briser. 

\- « Attrape moi sa petite pute » dit l’asari à un humain qui se tenait face à Kahal. « On va voir s’il fait toujours le malin quand elle se mettra à crier. »  
\- « Ne la touchez pas ! »

Il tenta de se relever mais deux asari et un humain le poussèrent à terre et l’y maintinrent d’une prise ferme. Pour être honnête, l’humain qui s’approchait d’elle lui faisait d’avantage penser à un serpent qu’à un humain. Son sourire satisfait disait à qui voulait le regarder qu’il prenait du plaisir à infliger de la souffrance. Le seul avantage qu’elle avait sur son agresseur, c’était que très peu d’espèces connaissaient bien l’anatomie des drells. Peu de personnes s’intéressait assez à sa race pour savoir comment lui faire du mal de façon permanente. L’homme commit sa première erreur en l’attrapant à la gorge, espérant sans doute pouvoir serrer assez fort pour l’empêcher de respirer. Il la souleva de terre avec une force surprenante étant donné la différence de poids. Les drells, malgré leur apparence peu robuste, avaient des tissus beaucoup plus denses que les humains et pesaient beaucoup plus lourd. 

Plaquée contre le mur, prise à la gorge, en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds, Kahal ne montrait aucun signe de panique. Elle attendit que la pression sur sa gorge se stabilise pour actionner légèrement son os ioide et permettre à l’air de circuler dans sa trachée sans gêne. Le visage de son tortionnaire se crispa sous l’effort mais Kahal développa le processus juste un peu plus pour pouvoir lutter contre l’ajout de pression. Cela lui laissa le temps de prendre appui convenablement sur ses pieds pour quand l’humain décida d’y aller à deux mains et relâcherait inconsciemment sa prise. 

\- « Gabriel ! Qu’est ce que tu fous ? » grogna l’asari qui essuyait son nez ensanglanté.  
\- « Visiblement on ne peut pas étrangler les lezards, chef. »  
\- « Et bien change de tactique, tout le monde peut-être passé à tabac que je sache. »

Le dénommé Gabriel sembla profondément déçu mais décida d’obéir. Au moment où sa main se desserra , Kahal rétracta son os ioide, replia les jambes sous elle et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de l’humain en y ajoutant une impulsion d’énergie noire pour faire bonne mesure. La perte de la prise sur la gorge et la soudaine poussée envoyèrent l’homme directement sur le rang serré des spectateurs que formaient ses collègues d’Eclipse. 

\- « Ahahah, prends ça connard. » déclara Ferem en éclatant de rire. 

Un mercenaire vint lui asséner un coup de pieds dans l’épaule et le butarien laissa échapper un cri de douleur et quelques insultes

\- « Kahal, ne les provoque pas… » grogna Caelem, face contre terre.  
\- « Alors quoi ? Je reste sagement contre le mur et j’attends que tu craques ? Je peux commander un café pendant ma séance de relaxation? »  
\- « Elle me plait, la gamine. » annonça l’asari. « Elle est courageuse à défaut d’être maline. Tu feraiq bien de suivre les ordres de ton petit ami, plus tu résisteras et plus tu vas souffrir. »

L’instinct de Kahal lui criait de répondre, de dire à cette pétasse que pour le moment elle avait pas vu grand-chose et que si elle continuait à parler pour ne rien dire, elle allait finir par commander son café à la Citadelle et attendre qu’il soit livré sur la base. Mais elle savait aussi que tout ce qu’elle en tirerait c’était un passage à tabac, et elle s’avait aussi que Caelem risquait de se mettre à parler pour qu’elle arrête de souffrir. De plus s’il s’agissait de gagner du temps pour recevoir des renforts potentiels, arriver au point de non-retour était contre-productif. Elle se mordit la langue pour s’inciter au silence mais elle resta sur ses gardes. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs efficacement, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle était capable de mettre à terre la plupart des membres de l’équipe lors d’un combat à mains nues – tous excepté Caelem et Erson en fait- et même les mains dans le dos elle pouvait briser quelques côtes. 

Gabriel se releva, mécontent. La plupart des mercenaires d’Eclipse s’étaient presque installés pour regarder le match comme s’il s’agissait d’un combat de varren. Erson rampa un peu plus loin vers le coin de la pièce pour laisser le champs libre à sa partenaire, et pour éviter d’éventuels coups de pieds perdus. Un coup d’œil rapide lui indiqua qu’il tenait toujours son interface de communication cachée entre lui et le mur, se faisant le plus discret possible pour continuer à transmettre. 

Le colosse s’approcha à nouveau d’elle, sa garde bien trop haute par rapport à la taille de Kahal, il se lança dans un coup de poing direct qu’elle esquiva aisément et profita du déséquilibre occasionné pour lui balayer une jambe et le faire tomber à terre. Sa chaussure sur la nuque de Gabriel, elle regarda l’asari qui donnait les ordres et la défia du regard.

\- « Fais toi plaisir ma jolie, des imbéciles comme lui j’en ai treize à la douzaine. »

Elle chercha le regard de Caelem, mais ne le trouva pas, le turien n’était pas en position de lever les yeux si haut. Elle décida que pour dissuader les éventuels volontaires, cela valait le coup de se montrer impitoyable. Elle leva la jambe, et chargea son coup en énergie noire. Le crack retentissant dans la pièce indiqua que la nuque de Gabrielle venait d’être brisée. Kahal sentit monter la nausée en elle. C’était la première fois qu’elle tuait quelqu’un hors d’un combat au sein de la milice. La Première fois qu’elle ne pouvait pas se dire que cela faisait partie de la mission. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir puis leva les yeux vers les mercenaires, sa voix moins stable qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

\- « Qui est le suivant ? »  
\- « Kahal ça suffit, arrête. » Grogna Caelem, toujours immobilisé.  
\- « Peara, Shaos, immobilisez-la. » 

Deux asari posèrent leurs armes à feu sur la console du Pc et se jetèrent sur elle. L’enchainement d’esquives et de parade qui s’en suivit eut pour résultat des blessures dans les deux camps, mais les deux criminelles ne parvinrent pas à immobiliser la drell. Elle était souple, elle était rapide et elle n’avait pas peur de se laisser blesser pour infliger des coups d’une rare violence. La capitaine finit cependant par perdre patience. Un coup de feu partit et une balle se logea dans le mollet de la milicienne. Avec un clapissement de douleur, Kahal se receptionna sur sa jambe blessée, s’écroula et fut enfin saisie à bras le corps. A nouveau plaquée contre le mur elle pouvait voir du coin de l’œil Caelem qui se débattait pour se libérer. L’Asari aux marques jaunes se leva et vint se poste tout près d’elle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, juste assez loin pour éviter une redite du coup de boule précédent.

\- « Dis à ton petit copain de se calmer tout de suite où je te colle une balle dans le crâne. » murmura-t-elle presque , juste assez fort pour que le Commandant l’entende.

Cela eut pour effet d’arrêter immédiatement la lutte. 

\- « Je préfère ça. C’est amusant, c’est précisément pour ce genre de raison que les armées régulières ne mettent pas les couples et les familles dans les mêmes unités, mais vous vous pensiez invincibles ? Vous pensiez que vos bons sentiments allaient vous protéger des horreurs du métier. Dommage. » Elle regarda la jambe de Kahal qui saignait. « Je visais le genoux, tu t’en sors bien. La question c’est … où est ce que je tire ensuite ? »

Un second coup de feu partit et traversa la cuisse de la jambe opposée. Kahal poussa un cri de douleur et Caelem se remit à lutter contre ses gardiens. 

\- « Tu as une jolie voix. Tu crois que ton Turien sera jaloux de voir avec quelle facilité je te fais hurler. »  
\- « Ca dépend… si je crie son nom il saura que je pense à lui pendant qu’on est toutes les deux. » répondit-elle d’une voix tremblante mais où l’on discernait son humour habituel. 

Ferem ne put s’empêcher d’échapper un petit rire qui lui valut un nouveau coup de pied. Un troisième coup de feu retentit, un cri, un flash blanc devant ses yeux, et Kahal sentit du sang couler entre son bras et son armure. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu’elle ne puisse rien y faire. Il y avait une solution pour éviter la douleur. Elle pouvait convoquer un souvenir assez puissant pour ne plus ressentir la réalité. Mais aucun membre de l’équipe ne l’avait jamais vu faire cela, ils penseraient surement qu’elle s’était évanouie de douleur. Pire, L’asari pourrait décider de l’achever et de passer à quelqu’un d’autre. Caelem ferait surement quelque chose de stupide et l’intégralité du groupe y passerait. Le Solipsisme ne lui était d’aucun secours.  
Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage mais cela lui était égal. L’essentiel c’était de gagner du temps… de ne pas donner une raison à son Commandant de parler. Il fallait qu’elle encaisse. Elle pouvait bien hurler, pleurer. Elle ne supplierait pas.

\- « Passe-moi mon couteau. » 

Oh par tous les dieux…. Khal ferma les yeux et respira profondément. _Arashu, déesse mère et protectrice, envoie moi tes anges guerriers, purifie mon cœur, renforce ma détermination. Tu es la gardienne de nos âmes et de nos corps, ta fureur éloigne les vagues de l’océan…_

\- « Arrêtez ! Je vais vous dire où se trouve le croiseur… »  
\- « Ah il semblerait que notre héro se décide enfin à sauver sa demoiselle en détresse. »  
\- « Siha… Siha ne dis rien. Ca va aller… » La voix de la drell tremblait trop pour convaincre qui que ce soit.  
\- « Ecoute la, je crois que je l’ai fait pleurer. » L’asari s’accroupit à côté du Turien et planta son couteau dans le sol à côté de sa tête. « Alors ? Ce croiseur ? »  
\- « Il est dissimulé sur une base de Selvos. Erkhar. Le pole de la planète est constamment ravagé par des tempêtes de neige, ils s’en servent pour camoufler plus facilement le complexe… Le croiseur a été emmené là-bas. C’était le seul endroit où on pouvait cacher un vaisseau de cette taille. »

Alors c’était déjà fini ? c’était là toute la résistance qu’ils avaient à offrir à Eclipse ? Les larmes de Kahal continuèrent de couler, son sang également. La seule chose qui la maintenait debout était la prise ferme de ses deux gardiennes. Le Capitaine se redressa. 

\- « Bon, vous voyez quand vous voulez. Shaos, Peara, S’kafi, T’Saro, vous restez ici et vous me gardez ceux là sous contrôle. Si je reviens les mains vide je commence par ouvrir la Drell en deux devant son fiancé et on continuera avec le galarien. »

La pièce se vida petit à petit, Kahal sentit ses appuis l’abandonner. Elle se laissa tomber, dos contre le mur et il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre qu’on l’avait lâchée. Son regard se tourna immédiatement vers le turien. Ce dernier n’était plus maintenu à terre. Il entreprit de s’asseoir, puis trouva le regard de Kahal, puis celui d’Imora. Sentant apparemment qu’il n’était pas prévu de lui mettre une balle s’il s’approchait de sa compagne, elle se leva lentement et vint s’agenouiller près d’elle. 

\- « Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça… »  
\- « Je te demande pardon… Si j’avais été plus courageuse tu n’aurais pas… » sanglota la jeune femme  
\- « Ça n’a rien à voir, Kahal, tu as montré plus de courage que n’importe qui dans cette pièce… mais je l’ai vu lever le couteau et… et je n’ai pas pu… »

Leurs fronts se touchèrent un instant avant que Kahal attire son regard et, profitant d’être cachée à la vue des mercenaire, lui fit un signe de tête discret vers Erson. Sans tourner la tête, il regarda le Galarien et vit la lumière dissimulée dans son dos. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour comprendre. Il fallait garder les Asari concentrée sur eux pour qu’elles ne remarquent pas les tentatives de transmission. Leur franc-tireur jouait à merveille le petit amphibien terrorisé. Il ne bougeait pas du coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même, silencieux. Il était étonnant qu’Imora ne se demande pas pourquoi il était aussi effacé par ailleurs. Erson n’avait jamais été quelqu’un exceptionnellement bruyant comme Kahal et Velena pouvaient l’être, mais ce n’était pas dans sa nature de paraitre fragile et effacé non plus. Elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre mais elle priait pour que cela ne vienne pas à l’esprit de cette traîtresse de vérifier ce qu’il faisait tout seul dans son coin. 

Caelem s’assit près d’elle, de l’angle où elle se trouvait elle pouvait voir une profonde crevasse dans l’os qui surmontait sa mandibule gauche. Cela mettrait du temps à guérir mais cela guérirait… s’ils sortaient d’ici vivants. 

\- « Vous êtes satisfaite de vous, S’Kafi ? Quand vous irez vous coucher ce soir, est ce que vous ressentirez de la culpabilité pour avoir livré vos co-équipiers à l’ennemi ? »

Imora jeta un regard dédaigneux à son ancien commandant et vint poser un genou à terre près de lui.

\- « Vous vous croyez toujours au-dessus de toute le monde avec votre morale et votre honneur. Vous croyez toujours ce qui est juste, vous pensez protéger les faibles, prendre soin des gens…. La vérité c’est que… vous n’avez toute l’apparence de la vertu mais quand on y regarde de plus près vous êtes juste un ex militaire sur le carreau qui ne sait rien faire d’autre de sa vie. Vous êtes venu rejoindre la milice pour donner un sens à votre piètre existence et le moment où une fillette avec des étoiles plein les yeux vous a témoigné un peu d’admiration, vous l’avez jetée dans vos draps. Vous êtes aussi méprisable que n’importe qui sur cette putain de colonie. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se releva et retourna derrière le PC de sécurité sous les ricanements de ses collègues de crime.


	7. Des prières à la mer

Il devait bien s’être passé une journée entière. Les asari se relayaient régulièrement, toujours deux pas deux, leurs collègues dans une salle de l’autre côté du couloir. Elles avaient eu la « gentillesse » de soigner les blessures de Kahal afin qu’elle ne se vide pas de son sang avant le retour du Capitaine V’lava. En attendant le dénouement de leur destin, ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur le sol glacé du PC sécurité, leurs mains étaient toujours attachées. Ferem était peut-être celui qui souffrait le plus de la situation. Il ne se plaignait pas mais comme son bras aurait nécessité d’être détaché pour être soigné, leurs geôliers avaient fait le choix de le laisser dans son état. Il avait passé ces dernières heures à essayer de dormir pour ne pas penser à la douleur, ou en tout cas c’était la version officielle. Kahal le soupçonnait fortement de ne pas réussir à rester conscient, et à l’expression inquiète de Caelem, il en était lui aussi convaincu. 

La tête posée contre l’épaule solide du Turien, Kahal réfléchissait à une façon de se libérer. Si elle avait la possibilité de se libérer les mains elle pourrait peut-être réussir à neutraliser temporairement leurs gardiennes et libérer les autres… Mais il n’y avait aucune ouverture pour le moment. Caelem bougea un peu, elle releva la tête vers lui. Il l’observait attentivement, comme s’il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. 

\- « J’entends les rouages de ton cerveau qui crissent d’ici, Siha… »  
\- « Justement… je me demandais si tu allais finir par me dire ce que ce mot signifie… Ca doit bien faire un an maintenant que tu m’appelles comme ça, je sais que ça t’amuse de ne rien me dire mais peut-être que c’est le moment, tu ne crois pas ? »  
\- « Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ? »  
\- « Je te le promets »  
\- « Tu m’as déjà entendu prier ? »  
\- « Je me souviens t’avoir entendue prier Amon…kira ? avant un combat… et Kalahira après un décès… »  
\- « Oui, Amonkira est le dieu des chasseurs, on l’invoque avant une traque. Si tu m’as entendu prononcer son nom c’était probablement une mission d’exfiltration ou une chasse à l’homme. Kalahira est la déesse de l’au-delà et des océans… Mais la déesse à laquelle j’adresse le plus souvent mes prières c’est Arashu… la déesse mère et protectrice. Les anciennes croyances disent qu’Arashu était entourée de ses anges guerriers. Ils protégeaient les mères pendant les naissances, veillaient sur les enfants, mais il accompagnaient également les soldats à la guerre. Parmi eux se trouvait Siha, dont tous redoutaient la colère mais dont chacun espérait la protection. C’est devenu un surnom respectueux pour des amis et des partenaires qui nous font nous sentir protégés. »

Une des asari derrière l’écran du PC ricana. Kahal lui jeta un regard peu avenant et revint à Caelem, dont le visage exprimait beaucoup d’émotions contradictoires. Il était visiblement ému par cette déclaration et profondément affecté par la situations actuelle.

\- « J’imagine que ton ange n’a pas vraiment rempli son rôle aujourd’hui. »  
\- « Ce qu’il y a de bien avec la foi c’est que tu peux toujours te dire que sans les interventions de forces extérieures, ça aurait pu tourner plus mal. »  
\- « Je parlais de moi. »  
\- « Je sais… »

L’asari émit un bruit de dégoût et sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls avec Imora. Quelques minutes passèrent et Imora quitta la pièce à son tour, maugréant après la corvée d’aller chercher sa collègue. Elle s’assura néanmoins que toutes leurs menottes étaient convenablement attachées avant de partir. Laissés seuls dans la pièce, les quatre collègues se regardèrent avec incrédulité. Les avait-on réellement laissé tous seuls ? Erson fût le premier sur ses pieds. Il passa derrière le PC sécurité et ouvrit les tiroirs. Après avoir fouillé quelques secondes, il trouva de quoi griller le système central verrouillant les menottes. Silencieusement, il courut libérer Ferem en premier, puis les deux autres avant de se rendre à nouveau devant les écrans. Caelem se pencha sur le butarien, inquiet, Kahal alla récupérer leurs omnitechs dans le placard. Ils n’étaient pas armés mais c’était déjà ça de pris. Immédiatement après avoir récupéré le sien, Erson établit l’itinéraire le plus rapide pour sortir de la base. Le piratage du système de sécurité lui prit presque une minute entière mais de toute façon il était évident que le butarien n’allait pas réussir à marcher tout seul jusque dehors. 

\- « Kahal, tu te sens capable de combattre ? »  
\- « Il le faut. »  
\- « On va pouvoir utiliser le technoblindage, les surcharges électriques, mais on n’aura pas de force de frappe, économise toi, fais compter chaque attaque. »  
\- « Vous pouvez compter sur moi, allons-y, dépêchons nous. »

Caelem chargea Ferem sur son épaule, Erson prit la tête du groupe. Les pièces où étaient les autres asari étaient dans leur dos, Kahal ferma la marche. Le technoblindage de leur Commandant illumina le couleur d’une faible lumière orangée. Prudemment ils avancèrent à travers les couloirs déserts. Ne rencontrer aucune présence hostile était presque plus stressant que d’avoir à combattre. Ils repassèrent par la chaufferie, ouvrirent le sas de sortie et s’engouffrèrent dans les tunnels de maintenance. Ce fut à ce moment là que l’alarme se déclencha, ils entendirent des voix aboyer des ordres mais il était hors de question de s’arrêter pour se demander à quelle distance se trouvaient les asari. 

\- « Erson zurlan au Liberator, répondez Liberator. » haleta le galarien une fois sortis à l’air libre.  
\- « Par les esprits ! » répondit la voix de Velena entre les grésillements. « J’ai bien cru que cette fois je vous avais perdu pour de bon!! »  
\- « Envoie de coordonnées. Point de rendez-vous fixé dans quatre minutes. Préparer manœuvre pour décollage d’urgence. Baie médicale en préparation. »  
\- « Bien reçu j’arrive. »

Il ne fallait pas traîner, connaissant Velena elle serait prête à redécoller avant même d’avoir toucher le sol, s’ils voulaient s’enfuir le plus vite possible ils pouvaient compter sur elle mais il fallait qu’ils atteignent le point de rendez-vous. La course ne fut pas aussi rapide qu’Erson l’avait prévue, même en prenant en compte les blessés. Ils leur fallut cinq minutes et demi pour arriver aux coordonnées choisies par le galarien. Velena était au pied du vaisseau, elle les attendait en faisant les cent pas. 

\- « Qu’est ce que tu fais hors du cockpit ?! Remonte, on décolle ! » gronda Pantios avec mauvaise humeur.  
\- « Donne moi Ferem, on l’emmène à l’infirmerie. »  
\- « Fais-y monter Kahal aussi, elle a pris trois balles à bout portant. »  
\- « Je vais bien Caelem, qu’est ce que tu attends pour monter à bord ? » demanda la concernée, la hiérarchie oubliée.  
\- « Je ne peux pas la laisser là. »  
\- « Qui ? »  
\- « Imora. »  
\- « Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? Elle nous a livré à Eclipse ! Elle les a regardé nous torturer ! Elle leur a dit de me torturer devant toi pour te faire parler ! Laisse la crever ici ! » s’exclama la drell.

Le Turien regarda derrière lui, vers la base… hésitant.

\- « Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu trop facile ? La façon dont on s’est échappé ? Elle va forcément en payer le prix avec Eclipse quand V’lava va revenir. »  
\- « Et alors ? Tant pis pour elle ! Elle n’avait qu’à pas travailler pour eux à la base ! Je t’en supplie, on n’est pas en état de retourner là-bas, ni toi, toi moi ni Ferem. »

Il lui fallut encore une minute pour se décider, mais finalement il aboya qu’on lui apporte un fusil d’assaut, il prit le temps de boire l’intégralité d’une bouteille d’eau et redescendit la rampe en ordonnant à tout le monde de rester sur le vaisseau. 

\- « Je vais la chercher. Vous restez ici. Vous allez tous voir le médecin de bord. »  
\- « Caelem ! »  
\- « C’est un ordre Thirat ! Allez mettre vos fesses sur les brancards de l’infirmerie et n’en sortez sous aucun prétexte où vous aurez de mes nouvelles. »

Sonnée, Kahal resta plantée sur place jusqu’à ce qu’Erson la prenne doucement par les épaules et la fasse remonter dans le vaisseau. Arrivés en haut de la rampe, ils regardèrent tous Pantios repartir en direction de la base et disparaitre derrière les formations rocheuses. Velana vint la serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer qu’il allait s’en sortir, qu’elle ne devait pas s’inquiéter. 

Les minutes passèrent sans aucun signal radio. Kahal était allée voir le médecin de bord, qui avait pansé le reste de ses blessures et lui avait prescrit du repos pour pallier à la perte de sang qu’elle avait subi. Mais une fois les examinassions terminées, il fallait qu’elle sache ce qui se passait dans cette base. Sans possibilité de garder le contact avec Caelem n’importe quoi pouvait arriver sans qu’elle ne se rende compte de rien. Elle enfila une armure légère, attrapa un fusil longue distance et se dirigea vers la rampe.

\- « Kahal, où est ce que tu vas ? Pantios nous a ordonné de rester à bord. »  
\- « Velena, tu es mon amie, mais si tu m’empêches de sortir je te tire dessus. » dit-elle au bord des larmes.  
\- « Qu’est ce qui te prend ? »  
\- « J’ai été faite prisonnière, j’ai été torturée, et maintenant l’homme que j’aime est retourné là-bas pour chercher la personne qui est responsable de tout ce merdier ! Je vais me poster au point de tir le mieux situé et si quoi que ce soit sort de cette base et que ce n’est pas un Turien, je le descends ! »

Erson la rejoint sur la descente de l’appareil avec un pistolet lourd, qu’il lui donna, l’autre main tendu pour récupérer le sniper.

\- « Bon plan, mais tu ne maîtrises pas ce genre de fusil, tu risquerais de tuer le Commandant par accident. Je viens avec toi, c’est moi qui appuierai sur la gâchette. »  
\- « Merci. »

La drell et le galarien quittèrent la frégate et se rendirent sur une protubérance rocheuse qui surplombait toute la base. En toute logique Caelem devrait ressortir par l’entrée est, qui était la plus proche du vaisseau, mais ils avaient également une excellente vue sur l’entrée principale. D’autres interminables minutes s’écoulèrent jusqu’à ce que l’improbable se produise. Une explosion retentissante souffla son onde de choc jusqu’à eux, l’alarme incendie du bâtiment se déclencha et des flammes apparurent du côté Ouest du complexe.

\- « Non…. NON !! »

Kahal sauta de la plateforme rocheuse, se réceptionnant fébrilement sur ses jambes encore faible et commença à courir vers le bâtiment. Sa condition permit à Erson de la rattraper et de la plaquer à terre avant que le bâtiment n’explose encore une fois, du côté Est cette fois. Des débris de verre, de métal, de pierre volait partout autour d’eux, elle eut tout juste le temps de lancer une projection biotique pour dévier de sa course ce qui semblait être les restes d’une porte. Aussitôt que la tempêtes de résidus se fut arrêtée, elle se releva et tenta à nouveau de s’approcher de la base. 

\- « Caelem !!! CAELEM !! SIHA !!! »

Erson la saisit par les coudes avant qu’elle n’utilise une charge biotique pour passer à travers les flammes qui léchaient les restes du complexe encore debout.

\- « Kahal !! Kahal !! On ne peut pas rester là ! Il faut qu’on retourne au Liberator ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne l’écoutait pas elle se débattait furieusement contre son étreinte. Il parvint à passer un bras autour d’elle pour activer son omnitech.

\- « Complexe détruit, explosion source inconnue, demande extraction par navette. » annonça-t-il par-dessus les pleurs et les cris de Kahal.  
\- « Bien reçu, je vous envoie la navette. »

Malgré l’épuisement qui s’était abattu sur Kahal, il fallut encore la faire monter de force dans la navette et attendre le décollage de la frégate pour pouvoir la relâcher. 

\------------------------ Quelques jours plus tard------------------------

Ils étaient quatre, assis dans le bureau d’un immeuble huppé de la colonie. Velena fixait le plafond, Feremavait les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et regardait le sol. Erson pianotait sur son omnitech, probablement en train d’essayer de pirater le système informatique de la Milice des Ombres du Vent pour avoir les informations avant qu’on vienne les leur annoncer. Kahal… Kahal était immobile sur sa chaise, les genoux collés, mes mains serrées dans une prière, la gorge serrée par l’espoir, la peur et la colère. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment à quel dieu adresser sa prière, mais elle espérait de tout son cœur être entendue quand même. 

La porte s’ouvrit sur un volus et une asari à la mine sombre qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. L’asari s’assit de l’autre côté du bureau et entremêla ses doigts avec grâce devant elle. Le volus portait un sac rempli de ce qui devait être des objets en métal, à en juger par le bruit qu’ils produisaient en s’entrechoquant. 

\- « J’ai peur d’être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. » dit l’executeur T’rado. « Aucun survivant n’a été découvert sur le site de l’explosion. D’après les experts que nous avons dépêché sur place la première explosion était d’origine volontaire, les résidus d’un matériel explosif ont été retrouvés dans la partie Ouest du complexe d’Eclipse, ce qui corrobore le rapport de l’agent Thirat. La première explosion a endommagé une conduite de gaz qui a pris feu et l’incendie s’est propagé jusqu’à la chaufferie qui a à son tour explosé. »

Un silence pesant s’en suivit. Voyant Kahal trembler, Velena prit la parole.

\- « Avez-vous… avez-vous retrouvé des corps ? »  
\- « Non, la chaleur générée par l’incendie n’a pas laissé grand-chose, et ce qui n’a pas été brûlé a été écrasé par le poids du bâtiment… Il n’est pas exclu que les corps se trouvent quelque part sous les gravats mais… malheureusement ce n’est pas une de nos bases et nous ne pouvons pas financièrement nous permettre de déblayer cet endroit… »

La voix chevrotante de Kahal s’éleva dans le silence du bureau.

\- « Alors…. Vous allez le laisser là-bas ? Tout simplement ? »  
\- « Je suis désolée, agent Thirat. J’ai cru comprendre que votre relation avec le Commandant Pantios avait pris une tournure très personnelle et croyez-moi, je suis sensible à votre souffrance, ainsi qu’à celle de votre équipe mais je n’ai pas les moyens financiers ou matériels de faire plus qu’une recherche de surface comme celle qui a été effectuée. »

Un nouveau silence s’abattit dans le bureau. Le Volus monta sur un marchepied posé près du bureau et vida précautionneusement son sac sur le meuble, une pièce après l’autre.

\- « Nous n’avons pas retrouvé de corps mais ….Tchhhhh… nous avons trouvé des morceaux d’armure …. Tchhhh… si vous souhaitez tenter de les identifier…. Tchhhh. »

La drell leva les yeux vers le bureau pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était entrée dans la pièce. Les deux premiers morceaux de métal provenaient d’armure d’Eclipse, il restait encore des traces jaunes dessus. Les deux suivants auraient bien pu être des morceaux d’armes pour de caisson que cela n’aurait fait aucune différence… la pièce suivante en revanche était encore légèrement coloré de rouge, elle avait une courbe caractéristique bien que légèrement déviée. C’était une pièce d’armure Turienne, de celles qui faisait le tour de leur large encolure. Elle serra la relique contre sa poitrine et se rendit à peine compte que même Ferem était venue l’étreindre.


	8. Epilogue

L’executeur T’rado s’était montrée d’un grand secours. Caelem n’ayant pas signalé de famille à joindre, elle avait autorisé Kahal à mettre en ordre les affaires du Turien, cela n’avait pas été très longtemps. Les meubles et les objets essentiels à la vie de tous les jours appartenaient à la milice. Caelem Pantios ne possédait finalement que très peu d’objets personnels. Des vêtements, quelques bibelos, un coffre avec quelques armes à feu vintage en parfait état de marche mais absolument obsolètes sur le terrain, un ou deux couteaux de collection de manufacture turienne. Kahal trouva caché entre les chemises un petit livre holographique contenant des photos. Il y avait la photo de son premier jour au service militaire turien, entouré de personnes qui devaient être sa famille. La drell ne l’avait presque pas reconnu avec son visage coloré de lignes blanches. Quelques photos de son temps de l’armée avec différentes unités. Les suivantes dataient de son arrivée dans la milice, elle reconnaissait Velena, Ferem, Imora, Erson… Tous pris en photos aux milieux de gens qu’elle ne connaissait pas mais dont elle avait entendu parler. Comme elle, ils avaient été immortalisés le jour de leur entrée dans l’équipe. Les dernières les représentait tous les deux lors de rendez-vous, la photo finale avait été prise dans cette chambre. Caelem avait visiblement trouvé cela amusant de la prendre en photo dans la lumière du matin alors qu’elle dormait dans son lit. 

Elle tourna la dernière page sans trop y penser et quelque chose tomba sur ses genoux. Un genre de médaillon avec un sigle qui lui était inconnu… ou pas tout à fait. Elle tourna à nouveau les pages numériques jusqu’à la dernière photo de sa période dans l’armée de Palaven. Chaque membre de l’unité avait le même médaillon accroché quelque part sur son armure. Elle interrogea l’extranet, rien ne ressortit sur des médaillons ou des récompenses ressemblant à celui qu’elle avait dans la main. Elle décida de poster une image du dit médaillon sur un forum. Au bout de quelques minutes un certain Nanus767 répondit qu’il n’avait aucune idée de la provenance de l’objet en lui-même mais que le symbole était spirituel et représentait l’abnégation. 

Kahal regarda le médaillon, les photos… referma le livre et le rangea dans le caisson avec les autres affaires qu’elle allait tenter d’envoyer à l’armée Turienne pour les laisser s’occuper de retrouver des proches de Caelem. Levant les bras elle ouvrit l’attache de la chaine qu’elle portait autour du cou et y glissa le morceau de métal argenté avant de la refermer. Les photos étaient pour toujours imprimées dans sa mémoire, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de les posséder… mais c’était différent pour le petit objet qui représentait la fierté et la chute de l’homme qu’elle aimait. Lorsqu’elle quitta l’appartement vide avec la caisse pleine de ce qui restait de la vie de Caelem Pantios, elle s’empêcha de se retourner une dernière fois. 

Toute l’équipe reçut quelques jours de repos bien mérité. Un coursier vint trouver la drell dans sa petite chambre de service pour lui remettre un datapad qui contenait les instructions au cas où elle souhaitait demander un transfert dans une autre équipe. Quelques minutes après que le jeune humain qui avait fait la commission fût parti, son omnitech lui indiqua qu’Erson avait ouvert une conversation de groupe.

Snippy [14 : 00] : Les amis, je sais que nous passons tous des jours difficiles, j’imagine que vous avez tous besoin de temps et d’espace mais je viens de recevoir les formulaires de transfert et un mail de la direction m’indiquant que si je souhaite changer d’équipe je peux les retourner rempli. Aussi difficile que serait l’adaptation à un nouveau Commandant, je pense qu’on a tous besoin du soutien des autres. Notre équipe est une petite famille, dont nous venons de perdre un membre. Nous isoler les uns des autres ne nous apportera rien de bon. Je vous propose qu’on se retrouve tous ensemble quelque part pour dîner et qu’on discute avant de prendre une décision.  
Vel [14 : 04] : J’en suis.  
Feral [14 : 12] : ok  
Snippy [14 : 20] : Kahal ?  
Snippy [14 : 35] : Ma belle, tu sais que je vois que tu es connectée ?  
Kahalros [14 :38] : D’accord.  
Snippy [14 : 41] : _Snippy a envoyé des coordonnées_

Kahal s’assit sur son lit et regarda ses e-mails. Une adresse qu’elle ne connaissait pas l’invitait à prendre contact avec le Major Verenis à la date et à l’heure de sa convenance. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que c’était le retour de son courrier au commandement de l’armée turienne. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle vérifia le décalage horaire et conclut que l’heure actuelle était un moment décent pour passer un appel inter-systémique. Après un moment d’attente son terminal lui indiqua que la connexion était établie et elle n’eut pas longtemps à patienter avant que son correspondant réponde à son appel. 

A l’écran se trouvait un Turien d’âge mûr, dans un uniforme militaire et des marquages faciaux d’un rouge profond, presque fondus dans le ton sombre de son exosquelette.

\- « Mademoiselle Thirat ? »  
\- « Oui, bonjour Major. Je m’excuse de vous déranger, avez-vous pris connaissance de ma requête ? »  
\- « Vous ne me dérangez pas. Je vous avoue cependant que votre requête, comme vous dîtes, m’a beaucoup surpris. Pourquoi souhaitez vous que nous trouvions le dossier d’un ancien soldat ? Pantios a quitté l’armée il y a presque dix ans maintenant. »  
\- « Je suis… J’étais la compagne de Caelem Pantios. Je souhaite retrouver sa famille. »  
\- « Il est au courant de votre recherche ? »  
\- « Caelem est mort en service pour la milice de Chalkhos. Il s’agit de renvoyer ses effets personnels à sa famille. »  
\- « Mes condoléances, Mademoiselle. » dit-il d’une voix douce. 

Il laissa s’installer un silence pendant qu’il pianotait sur son terminal. 

\- « Je ne peux pas vous communiquer le dossier mais je peux vous informer qu’il avait en effet laissé une liste de personnes à prévenir en cas de décès en service. »  
\- « Comment puis-je les contacter ? »  
\- « J’ai bien peur que les protocoles ne me laisse pas vous communiquer quoi que ce soit, même après son décès. » La voyant baisser la tête, il soupira doucement. « Ce que je peux faire en revanche c’est vous donner mes contacts. Envoyez moi les affaires du Commandant Pantios, je m’assurerai qu’elles parviennent aux bonnes personnes, je vous tiendrai au courant. »  
\- « Je vous remercie beaucoup. »  
\- « M’autorisez vous à partager vos contacts avec la famille s’ils ont des questions ? »  
\- « Non… Je ne sais pas pourquoi Caelem n’était plus en contact avec eux, j’écrirai un message à la famille que j’inclurai dans l’envoi et qui expliquera ce qui s’est passé. »  
\- « Très bien. Je vous fais suivre les détails nécessaires pour l’envoi. Encore une fois, toutes mes condoléances. »  
\- « Merci beaucoup, à bientôt Major. »

Le terminal s’éteignit doucement, Kahal se sentait vide. Elle enfila un sweatshirt par-dessus sa tenue et se prépara à sortir. Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de voir les membres de son équipe. Elle ne voyait pas trop l’intérêt de se voir pour constater qu’ils allaient tous mal après cette mission, qu’ils avaient tous l’impression d’avoir merdé. Ils savaient tous également qu’Erson étant galarien il avait la possibilité de traiter ses sentiments et émotions beaucoup plus vite qu’eux et qu’il allait probablement passer la soirée à essayer de les faire parler des leurs. Mais Kahal ne pouvait pas encore mettre des mots sur ce qu’elle ressentait au jour le jour et elle n’avait pas envie de le faire pour le moment.  
Arrivée devant le restaurant, elle hésita à repartir dans la direction opposée, mais une main griffue se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers Velana qui passa son bras autour d’elle sans un mot et la guida à l’intérieur où les garçons étaient déjà assis. Il y eut quelques conversations dans un enthousiasme feint auxquelles elle ne participa pas. Elle mangea silencieusement jusqu’au moment redouté.

\- « Je pense que ce ne serait pas un mal qu’on parle de ce qui se passe. » Annonça Erson.  
\- « J’ai pas la force pour ça, Erson. J’ai eu l’armée Turienne par appel inter-système tout à l’heure, quelqu’un m’a donné ses contacts pour que j’envoie les affaire de Caelem sur Palaven. Ils vont s’occuper de les rendre à sa famille… »  
\- « C’est un bon début… Et ensuite ? »  
\- « Je n’ai pas envie de parler de ce que je ressens, j’ai assez de mal à le contenir comme ça. »

A la surprise de tous, Ferem posa les coudes sur la table et soupira. 

\- « Et bien moi je vais le faire. » dit le butarien avec amertume. « Je me sens coupable. J’avais remarqué l’attitude d’Imora depuis des semaines. Je pensais vraiment qu’elle consommait du Sable. Je pensais qu’elle essayait de compenser le fait de plus être la seule biotique sur le vaisseau. J’aurais dû la signaler, même si ça n’avait peut-être rien à voir ça aurait lancé une enquête et on aurait peut-être découvert qu’elle travaillait avec Eclipse. »  
\- « On faisait tous confiance à Imora, Ferem… ce n’est pas ta faute si on ne s’est rendu compte de rien… » dit doucement Velena.  
\- « Non, mais ça ne me fais pas me sentir mieux pour autant. Je suis en colère, aussi. D’être tombé dans le piège à l’entrée ouest. De me dire que c’est Kahal qui s’est faite trouer de balles mais que c’est moi qu’on a porté à l’extérieur comme une poupée de chiffon. J’ai l’impression que d’un bout à l’autre de cet affaire, je n’ai rien fait pour l’équipe. »  
\- « Ferem, j’ai vu ton rapport médical… » murmura presque Kahal. « Tu avais une hémorragie interne… Tu n’es pas passé loin de l’autre monde non plus… Mes blessures étaient superficielles et elles ont été soignées rapidement. »

Il y eut un silence, la Drell était assise le plus loin de la table qu’elle le pouvait sans bouger sa chaise, les bras tendus pour atteindre son assiette dans laquelle elle ne faisait que jouer avec sa nourriture. La suivante à parler fut Velena.

\- « Quand on m’a viré de l’armée pour insubordination j’avais une liste d’infractions au règlement longue comme le bras… mais la dernière, on avait une équipe au sol… Ils voulaient une évacuation d’urgence et la chaine de commandement a ordonné aux vaisseaux présents d’ignorer la demande. Soit disant que le jeu n’en valait pas la chandelle. Si on rompait la formation on s’exposait trop… Mais si personne ne bougeait on perdait les soldats déployés. J’ai ignoré l’ordre, j’étais une des meilleures pilotes de Palaven, je pensais pouvoir les récupérer et me remettre en formation et ne faire aucune perte. Quand on a réussi à se replier, le bilan des morts était trois fois supérieurs au nombre de personnes que j’étais partie sauver. Je me suis juré que je ne remettrai plus jamais en cause les ordres qui m’étaient donnés… Pantios m’a demandé de rester en orbite et d’attendre. Quand j’ai reçu les communications d’Erson j’ai fait la demande de renforts immédiatement mais il fallait deux jours pour que qui que ce soit vienne nous aider. Je suis restée une journée complète à tourner en rond autour de cette foutu planète en attendant des ordres… Je ne savais pas ce qui vous arrivait là-dedans, j’étais terrifiée. Quand vous êtes revenus Ferem était à peine conscient, Kahal était tellement retournée qu’elle m’a menacée de me tirer dessus, Pantios voulait retourner chercher Imora tout seul dans une base de mercenaires… On ne savait pas si notre Commandant était encore en vie ou non et on a décollé sans lui… Je sais que je n’ai pas vécu le plus dur… mais j’ai l’impression de vous avoir tous abandonné. » Elle prit une inspiration profonde et regarda son amie. « Et ça me rend folle que tu ne veuilles pas me parler. C’est moi qui vous ai poussé à vous mettre ensemble et ça s’est retourné contre vous de la pire des façons… Je voudrais savoir si tu m’en veux. »

Un peu perdue, Kahal regarda Velena avec une expression de pure incrédulité. Cela ne lui était jamais venue à l’idée de blâmer la turienne pour quoi que ce soit. 

\- « T’en vouloir ? Par tous les dieux, non ! bien sûr que non ! Vel… Si tu ne t’en étais pas mêlé il serait probablement aujourd’hui malgré tout et aucun de nous deux n’aurait connu le bonheur d’être ensemble.. Je ne t’en voudrais jamais pour ça… »  
Les deux femmes se prirent la main au bord de la table pour se réconforter mutuellement. Erson attendit ensuite que la drell se mette à parler. Elle tenta de l’ignorer mais plus personne ne parlait et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire comme s’ils n’avaient pas tous les yeux rivés sur elle.  
\- « Qu’est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »  
\- « N’importe quoi. » murmura Vel’  
\- « J’ai mal… j’ai . J’ai l’impression d’être resté coincée sous les gravats de cette base moi aussi. A chaque fois que je pense à lui ma mémoire me replonge tout à tour dans les moments les plus heureux et les plus terrifiants de ma vie. Je pense à lui tout le temps et j’ai l’impression de devenir folle, et quand je reviens à la réalité il n’est simplement plus là… et je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus difficile, rester dans le présent ou me perdre dans mes souvenirs. Je m’en veux d’avoir obéit au seul ordre débile qu’il ait jamais donné. Je lui en veux, à lui d’avoir eut besoin de jouer les héros et de sauver Imora malgré ce qu’elle nous a fait. J’en veux à Imora, mais il n’y a pas de trace d’elle donc si elle est vivante je n’ai aucun moyen de la retrouver, si elle est morte… dans les deux cas je n’ai personne sur qui relâcher toute cette colère et cette douleur. Ça vous va ? »

Kahal serrait probablement beaucoup trop fort la main de Velena, mais celle-ci se contenta de la serrer en retour. Erson déplaça sa chaise et vint saisir la seconde avec douceur. Les minutes s’étirèrent, jusqu’à ce que le galarien reprenne la parole.

\- « Pour ma part… comme vous le savez les Galariens ont une capacité de traitement des émotions beaucoup plus rapide que les autres espèces. Cela me semble un peu étrange de parler de sentiments qui sont pour moi déjà résolus et qui ont évolué en quelque chose d’autre. Mais voilà ce que je vais vous dire. Je pense sincèrement que la seule personne à blâmer c’est Imora. Quelques soient ses raisons. Si elle travaillait pour Eclipse sous la contrainte elle aurait dû nous faire confiance et nous en parler pour qu’on l’aide à s’en sortir. Je sais que vous êtes tous emmêlés dans vos ressentis pour le moment, c’est naturel et c’est nécessaire pour surmonter tout ça, mais je pense que la meilleure solution ce serait de garder l’équipe unie. Quitter l’unité pour travailler avec des étrangers ne feraient qu’accentuer le sentiment de solitude, nos amis sur Chalkhos ne savent pas vraiment à travers quoi nous somme passés et de nouveaux collègues ne nous apporteraient pas le soutien dont nous avons besoin. »

Ferem leva les yeux au ciel à la mention d’avoir besoin du soutien de qui que ce soit, mais ils savaient tous que c’était un masque que le butarien mettait lorsqu’il était mal à l’aise. Il avait toujours protesté contre les « sessions thérapeutiques » d’Erson, cependant il n’avait jamais refuser d’y participer. 

\- « Je n’ai l’intention d’aller nulle part, c’est mon équipe et mon vaisseau. » déclara l’homme aux quatre yeux.  
\- « Je ne me vois pas piloter un autre vaisseau. J’ai déjà refusé la proposition de transfert. » dit Velana  
\- « Je reste aussi. » Sourit le Galarien, son regard se tournant vers sa dernière co-équipière, dont il tenait toujours la main.   
\- « Je quitte la milice. » murmura Kahal.  
\- « Ka’… » commença la turienne  
\- « Non, Velena. Kahal a raison. » dit fermement Ferem.

Kahal releva la tête vers lui, surprise. Outre cette affirmation tranchée, ce n’était pas vraiment son genre de dire aux gens ce qu’ils devraient faire. Ferem n’était pas la personne la plus extravertie de l’équipe mais surtout, il prenait très peu de plaisir à se mêler de la vie des autres en général. 

\- « Tu as écoutée ce qu’elle a dit tout à l’heure ? Sa mémoire la fait souffrir, tout ce qui la fait penser à Pantios lui colle des flashbacks chaotiques. Tu crois que rester sur le Liberator avec nous va lui apporter quoi à part toujours plus de stimuli ? Nous voir dans nos armures ? passer devant les quartiers du Commandant ? Kahal, je ne t’apprécie pas moins que les autres, mais je pense que tu dois te laisser le temps de guérir. »

Les larmes qui s’étaient accumulées derrière les paupières de la Drell finirent par couler sur son visage, elle était profondément reconnaissante que Ferem comprenne.

\- « D’accord… » murmura Velena. « Est-ce que tu vas quitter Chalkhos ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas encore. »  
\- « Si jamais tu t’en vas je t’interdis de perdre le contact, tu m’entends ? »

Kahal hocha la tête et leurs mains se séparèrent lorsque le serveur leur apporta les desserts.


End file.
